Sotto Questa Luna
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: He was never quite like them, yet no one could ever place just what it was that made him so different. Then again, that may have been for the best... for while it is in the night that the darkest of secrets can be found, some truths should not be known.
1. Phase One: Il Bel Viso

**Author's Note:** Don't look at me like that. I know I said I wouldn't be starting anything new for a while, but I am totally and completely innocent on this one because _Jean Cooper_ was the one who started it. (Yes, Jean, I am blaming you for all this.) That being said, be sure to read her story, entitled _The Ancient and the Damned_ as well because I can assure you won't be disappointed when you do. ;)

Once again, there will be foreign languages used, most notably Italian with a smattering of Spanish and French as well, but nothing which relates directly to the plot will be hidden in these moments of dialogue. However, if you are still curious as to what a certain phrase means, feel free to ask me in your review, and I will do my best to translate.

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Harvest Moon or its characters.

--

**Phase One**

**Il Bel Viso**

--

**Gray**

"Non è la più bella Luna avete mai visto?"

"Kai, why the hell are you speaking in Spanish?"

He sighed and shook his head as he stood at the window, but when he turned on his heel to face me, he was grinning.

"No, that would be, 'Usted es tal simplón,'" he corrected me. I glared up at him from my bunk across the room, but even though I had a feeling he was trying to pull one over me, I had no way to prove him wrong. "I was just admiring the moon is all," he assured me. "You really should come and see her for yourself."

"Like I'd give a shit about something like that," I muttered, pulling my hat over my eyes. I was tired, dammit, and the last thing I wanted to see was the damn moon of all things. "It's not like it's going anywhere..."

I heard him sigh again, this time in defeat, but he stayed quiet. Out of curiosity, being as he was never one to shut his trap for very long, I tilted back the brim of my hat and cracked one eye open. He looked the same as always, wearing the very same leather jacket and faded purple bandanna he had on when he first came to the village, but he wasn't his usual obnoxious self. He was just gazing out the window, lost in his own thoughts, and for some reason, that just left me even more irritated.

"But the moon is always changing, Gray," he reminded me. "She has a different face for every night... and so she is forever beautiful." I only rolled my eyes before trying to go back to sleep. "She really does have a woman's charm, don't you think?"

"It's a big ass rock, Kai," I grumbled. "And even if it looks different, it's still up there, and it's still the same big ass rock. So just shut the hell up and go to sleep."

"La nuit est jeune encore, mon ami, et nous aussi."

"You know I don't have a damn clue what you're saying, right?" I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I'd had just about enough of all this poetic bull shit of his. Just because he had a lot of time for that kind of thing working in that shack of his every day, that didn't mean I had the same kind of luxury, and I'd be damned if he was going to keep me up all night trying to be a French Shakespeare.

When I went to tell him as much, though, he was gone, but while I thought it was strange that I didn't hear him leave, I figured it was just as well. If he was going out for the night, that meant I would finally get some damn shut eye, and that was just what I was after. Let him have his moon...

I was going to stare at the back of my eyelids.

--

**Kai**

I stretched, my muscles straining pleasantly while I did so, but it was only after my back popped comfortably back into place that I let my shoulders relax. It really was a lovely night... or at least I thought so. And yet there I was all alone.

Of course, it didn't really matter to me any, but looking up to the second floor of the place I called home during my stay in the small village, I felt somewhat guilty to know that Gray was still trapped inside. After all, here it was one of the most beautiful evenings in Mineral Town, and he was missing out, same as always.

Day after day, he worked at the forge with nothing to show for it, and every afternoon, he would hide himself in the library only to come back to the inn to sulk. I always had to wonder how he could think there was so little to life, but I already knew there was no point in asking him directly.

Not when he had such a short fuse and all.

While lost in my thoughts, I made my way through the streets of town, humming a nameless tune and wearing a lazy smile. It felt good to be in the moonlight... even if she wasn't yet at her full splendor, and I could all but hear her laughter in my mind. It was a cheerful sound... one that I was all too familiar with by this time, but I was soon distracted by another of a more earthly nature. One that brought a smile to my face.

"Così noi riunirà nuovamente, piccoli..."

--

**Mary**

My fingers glided through my dark hair, loosening the braid that had held it back throughout the day, as I stood at my window overlooking the town. I had tried many times to capture the moment when the gas lamps were lit, their amber glow misting over each and every street corner, but as of yet, the description necessary remained elusive at best. This night had been no different, of course, but the scene was not as perfect as it could have been.

The moon was far too bright... and thus flattened the atmospheric shadows that I had grown to cherish and longed to place into words.

I sighed then, scolding myself for being so dramatic over such a simple thing... especially when I had no real control over it. After all, I could no more change the moon or its phases any more than I could move a mountain.

Having had that thought, I quickly jotted it down in my notebook that rested on my nightstand. I did so out of habit, but as always, I still smiled to see the phrase laid out in ink. I had had twelve such moments of inspiration that day which was certainly something to celebrate after the writer's block I had suffered from over the past week or so.

Now I could only hope I would be so fortunate when the next day came.

Though I knew there would be nothing more to gain from it, I returned to the window once more with the mindset to close the curtains, but to my surprise, I found two eyes gazing into my own. At least they seemed to be.

"Is that a wild dog?" I asked aloud, readjusting my glasses just to be sure. If it was, I had never seen one quite like it before. Unlike the mangey beasts that roamed the village freely after dusk, this one had a sleek and glossy coat which was of a rare marbled variety of both black and an almost russet color.

Whatever it was, though, it held my gaze with its wide and golden eyes, and the spell was only broken when two small pups came bounding out from the thick shrubbery behind the winery. They nipped playfully at its legs, but instead of bearing its fangs at them, it began to join in their game by knocking them off their feet and nuzzling their bared bellies much to their apparent delight.

I continued to watch them for a time, but they did not linger for much longer as out of the darkness there came a mournful howl from the not too distant hills. The first stood then, its ears perked to receive the call, and soon it herded the two young pups off towards the southern part of town. However, before running off into the night, it cast one last glance in my direction, and had I not known better than to believe such a thing...

I may have fancied the idea that it had smiled at me.

--

**Claire**

I wiped the last of the dirt off my hands and onto my jeans just as I rightened myself and sighed. It may have taken me all day to finish repairing the fence posts that lined the pasture, but I could finally feel at ease about leaving my livestock out to graze at night again. Rick would scold me for the next morning, of course, what with the wild dogs and other animals that lived in the woods just outside my property, but I just couldn't bring myself to lock my own animals in the barn on such a humid summer's evening.

Besides, I had yet to see a wild dog myself, and although I would have liked to think my own little mutt was the one to thank for that, I was starting to wonder if they weren't just another local rumor. It wouldn't have surprised me... if only because I knew just how easily such gossip could be blown out of proportion.

Take my friendship with Rick for instance.

Lately, he and I couldn't so much as wave at one another without one of the women in the square making a fuss about it. I had tried my best to ignore them as he had, but more often than not, they would get the better of me which always seemed to cause even more misunderstandings. One of which being that I was jealous of Karen... and that was just about as far from the truth as one could get.

Turning back to have one last look at my farm, I just had to smile, though. After all, it had been the first project I had ever had to put so much work into, but even after going through so much trouble to revive the old place, I had to admit all those long hours of cutting wood, breaking rocks, and pulling weeds had finally come through.

However, as I continued to admire my newly sown fields, I thought I heard a sudden noise. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before, a haunting wail that rose up from the dark trees just across the small brook that flowed at the very edge of the property, and I could feel my heart start to pound as it came closer. My eyes were wide as my hand reached for the door, but when the cry came again, I froze right where I stood.

My mouth ran dry when I heard another howl coming from town, and having realized just how close it was to my own home, I began to shake. I hated to admit it, but I had always been something of a coward. It wasn't so much that I was afraid of the dark, thunder, lightening, or even spiders... It was just that sad and lonesome sound which sent shivers down my spine.

One which could only mean danger was about to come.


	2. Phase Two: L'astuzia Giullare

**Phase Two**

**L'astuzia Giullare**

--

**Mary**

_I could no more change the phases of the moon than I could move a mountain..._

I sighed after re-reading the last line of my current manuscript, massaging my temples to ease the strain while I did so. I had been working steadily throughout the morning, but that one phrase now seemed to draw so much attention to itself that there was no way for me to go any further. It was very frustrating for me, of course, being as I had been more than content with how quickly my writing seemed to be going up until that point, but although I had tried to do nearly everything I could think of, from reading it aloud to even getting rid of it all together, I was still stuck.

"This just doesn't want to work..." As soon as I said it, the door slammed open. I jumped, of course, but when I looked to see who it was who had come to visit my library, I immediately frowned. "Gray, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so violent with my door. If it breaks because of your-"

"If the damn thing breaks, I'll fix it," he muttered as he stormed his way inside. I rolled my eyes despite myself, my writer's block making me less patient than I usually was with the man, but he didn't seem to notice. I watched him as he began to browse the shelves for a time, but I soon returned to my work. After all, judging by the way his shoulders tensed as he walked, I knew that any hopes of making conversation would only end in an argument.

Even though I knew this, however, I still felt like he wanted to say something to me, and so I continued to wait.

He continued his search for a book to satisfy him for the afternoon, but while he did so, I couldn't help noticing that he was fidgeting more than usual. His hands just couldn't seem to keep still. They moved from his jean pockets to his jacket and back again before he finally decided on crossing his arms. However, when he did so, he began shuffling his feet instead.

"Do you have something on your mind today?" I asked innocently. He went rigid at first, his body become even more stiff than it had been, and I braced myself for him to snap back at me. But he didn't. He only sighed.

"What do you know about Kai?"

The question caught me off guard. After all, while it was true the two shared a room at the inn, Gray never talked of the other man, and I couldn't help but be curious as to why he would mention him now... and so suddenly. "Well... I haven't spoken to him much myself, but from what I've heard, he seems to be a rather peculiar sort." He only nodded and turned back to the shelf in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

He muttered something under his breath, no doubt that something was unpleasant in nature, and sighed. "He wasn't there when I got up this morning," he explained. "He disappeared on me last night, and I don't think he came back."

So he was worried about him then...

"I'm sure he'll be alright," I assured him with a gentle smile. "He seems to know how to take care of himself, after all." Gray only grumbled in reply, and with that, I knew our conversation was now over. Not that I minded since it was much more than we had said to one another in a very long time.

We had once been very close, but... as time wore on, we seemed to be drifting further and further apart. It was sad, really, but I didn't see how these was anything I could do to fix the situation. If he wanted to speak to me, he would.

Simple as that.

--

**Claire**

"It was really scary," I continued with a shiver. "It sounded like it was coming from every direction at once..."

"Really? I didn't hear anything last night... How about you, Rick?" The young man paused, the bag of laying mash still weighing heavily in his arms as the chickens pecked at his feet, but after a brief moment thinking it over, he only shook his head. "Maybe you just imagined it, Claire."

"No, I know I heard it." Karen didn't say as much, but I could still tell she didn't believe me. It wasn't because she didn't _want_ to, of course, but with our farms being so close to one another, I could understand why she would listen to her best friend instead of me when it came to these things. That didn't make me feel any better about it, though...

"Maybe you had a nightmare?" the other girl offered cheerfully. "I have them all the time."

Popuri had perched herself on the fence, her legs swinging back and forth while she did so, but even with her childish ways, I could tell she was trying her best to be serious about it. I smiled gratefully up at her as I leaned on the railing at her side, but I still reminded myself that as much as I would've liked to have agreed with her, I just couldn't. After all, I had just finished with my work when it happened, and there was no way I could have been asleep.

"Well, whatever it was, you don't have to worry about it," Rick assured me as he came to join us by the fence. "Just put your animals inside tonight, and you should be okay. Wild dogs won't bother if there's nothing for them to eat."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks warm under his gaze, and with that, he seemed to be satisfied. I had been waiting for him to scold me for leaving them out in the first place, but if he was going to any time soon, he had apparently decided it could wait until we were by ourselves. For that, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Claire, have you been to the beach yet?" Popuri asked suddenly, rocking back so far that I thought she just might fall. "You had to miss the Summer Festival, right?" Her brother scowled, but before he could argue, Karen grabbed his arm and started pulling him off towards town.

"Come on, Rick, you promised me to come to the winery with me today. Remember?" He only glared at her, but when he turned back to face his sister and I, his friend gave us a wink. "You two have fun~"

"Just wait a damn minute," he snapped, jerking his arm out of her grasp. "You're going to see _him_, aren't you?"

"Kai?" I asked innocently. The clouded look on Rick's face when I said the man's name assured me that I was right, but I couldn't help but wonder just what he held against the other. From what I had heard from Popuri, there was no one who was more wonderful and charming than the young cook...

Of course, with a little thought I realized that there could be a very good chance that that _was_ the problem.

"You're just jealous," his sister shot back. He just rolled his eyes, shrugging off his friend as she tried to distract him again, but I could only stare at the ground in front of me and wonder whether or not I really wanted to meet this person. After all, if he was the cause of this argument, maybe it was better for me not to know him at all.

"Of what?" he challenged. "There's something wrong with him. I don't know what it is, but he's... not right." I was just about to ask just what is was that wasn't 'right' about him when I suddenly realized that there was someone standing behind my friends... and even without ever having seen him before, I had a feeling I knew just who he was.

"You might want to be more careful about how much you say, Rick. You never know who might be listening."

The three jumped, turning all at once to face the man, but he only grinned and gave a little wave. I felt my heart tense, but if this was love at first sight, it was anything but a pleasant feeling. He really was everything Popuri had said he would be- tall, dark, and fairly handsome... but charming?

I wasn't so sure.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kai?" I watched as Rick's face became rigid and he ground his teeth together. I had never seen him angry before, and to be honest, I was absolutely sure I didn't want to see it again any time soon... if at all.

"I'm here because I want to be," was the reply. However, when the other caught sight of me, he seemed to change his answer. "That and I wanted to see this lovely young mademoiselle." He gave me a wink then, and even though Popuri giggled to hear it, I felt a frown tugging at my lips. "And what might this mademoiselle's name be?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

All heads turned towards me, mouths slightly agape with surprise, but while the others looked on in shock, he only laughed. It was a sound that made my skin crawl. As if his rudeness wasn't bad enough, he was also incredibly loud... "Well, aren't you a precious little thing?"

"My name is Claire," I replied coldly. "And I'm not a 'little thing.'" He blinked, seemingly taken aback by the sudden chill in my voice, but although his smile vanished for a moment, it soon came back full force and even broke into a wide, almost face splitting grin.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." It seemed as if he wanted to say something more to me, but before he could, Rick was standing there right in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Kai," he warned. "She doesn't want to talk to you." Although I knew the man couldn't see me any longer, I still nodded in agreement. It was a weak nod at best, but I meant it all the same. I was only grateful I had someone else to say it for me. After all, I don't think I could've managed it on my own. Not when I had to say it to someone like him anyway...

"Alright," he agreed with a sigh, one that I was convinced was faked. "I'll leave the little thing alone." I had to bite my lip to keep from reminding him that I did not appreciate being called that, but I had a feeling it wouldn't do much good. As far as he was concerned, I was a 'little thing,' and there would be no convincing him otherwise. Still, that didn't mean I had to like it any... "But I would like to borrow your sister for a while."

Before her brother could say anything on the matter, Popuri had skipped on over to join the man, and by the smile she wore on her pretty young face, she was more than happy to go with him. I didn't understand how, though, since it seemed to me that he was nothing but trouble. It was a thought I was sure Rick could, and mostly like would, agree with.

"Should we get going then?" Kai asked his new companion. She only giggled, and as I peeked around her brother once more, I found that her arm was now linked with his. I took that to mean that they were together, but when they turned to leave, he sent a wink in my direction. "See you soon, Claire."

I had a feeling 'soon' would be much too soon, but I didn't say as much. I only nodded, without even realizing that I had taken a hold of Rick's sleeve during the ordeal, but as the two walked arm in arm towards the beach, I only had one thought on my mind. There was indeed something very wrong with Kai...

The only question was just what that 'something' was.


	3. Phase Three: Ombra Run

**Phase Three**

**Ombra Run**

--

**Gray**

"Going somewhere?" Just as I said it, the man froze with his hand hovering over the door knob. When I tipped back the brim of my hat to glare up at him, though, he only smiled. Like it was another one of those damn guessing games he liked to play.

"Do you miss me that much when I'm gone, Gray?" I scowled at him, but I kept quiet. After he finally realized I was serious, he stopped laughing, but he was still grinning like an idiot. "If you want, you can always come with me. I'm just going back to the shack, though..."

Like hell he was. I'd gone there the night before, thinking that might have been the case, and he wasn't anywhere near the beach as far as I could tell. The Snack Shack had been locked up as always, but even if he had been there at some point over the past week, it still didn't explain why he'd have to go there night after night like he had been. Even someone as scatterbrained as Kai wouldn't be that stupid to forget something every time he closed up shop.

Still, I bit my damn tongue and kept my thoughts to myself.

"Do what you want," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Just don't get your dumb ass killed out there."

"Gray, this is Mineral Town," he reminded me with a laugh. "What's the worse that could happen?" Knowing him, there was a lot that could probably happen... like walking right off a damn cliff. I didn't say as much, though, if only because I knew it wouldn't do either one of us any good. "I'll be back in the morning, so quit worrying and get some sleep. You have work tomorrow morning, and the last thing you need is to lose a finger over me."

"You sound like my god damn mother..." I muttered, pulling my hat back over my eyes. "Just go if you're going to go."

Kai nodded, that same grin still plastered on his face, and walked out, but as soon as I heard him make his way down the stairs, I got up and went after him. He was a quick one, though, and just when I had gotten out the front door and into the street, he had already disappeared.

My first thought was I that had lost him somehow, but just as I went to try down towards the dock, I saw him out of the corner of my eye darting around the corner and booking it towards the church. He was faster than I remembered, sprinting off for the graveyard before jumping the fence in one fluid motion. I watched him slip between the tombstones, but right when I was closing in on him, he leapt over another rail and disappeared into the brush.

"Where the hell is he going?" I muttered out, swinging my leg over the back fence. I figured I could still catch up with him since the brush was too thick for him to get very far. However, just as I started making my way into the small woods, I heard a rusting sound coming from behind me. "Kai, just what the-"

But he wasn't there.

By the sound of it, he was making his way back towards the graveyard, but I still couldn't see the bastard any where. He was just about as tall as myself, so all I could think was that he might be crawling through the gnarled undergrowth. Problem was, he was moving too fast for a man who was scrarmbling around on his hands and knees.

When I jumped the fence again, though, I only caught a glimpse of him making his way back into the woods. I muttered angrily to myself, swinging my leg back over the railing, but then I heard him jump again. "You rotten bastard..."

"Come on, Gray, I'm not all _that_ bad, am I?" I whipped my head around to glare at the man, but as soon as I did, I realized that there really was something wrong with this guy. After all...

The damn idiot was standing there without any pants.

"Kai, put some-" Before I could finish, he put his hand over my mouth and put a finger to his own lips. Then he gave me a playful wink and a smile... which just pissed me off even more. Just who the hell did he think he was anyway?

"If you keep yelling like that, you'll have the whole town up," he reminded me, his smile widening into a grin. "Now... let's be nice about all this. Think you can do that for me?" I only glared at him before tearing his hand away. "I guess that'll work," he sighed while shaking his head, "but you've got to keep your promise, okay?"

"Just what kind of shit are you trying to pull?" I spat back. "You can't go running around... like that. Not here." I sighed, taking off my hat to run my fingers through my hair just to ease my own frustration with the man. I always knew he was an idiot, but this was more than a little too damn much. I mean, knowing the guy slept like that back at the inn was bad enough without having him run around town the same way... even if it was dark. "Where'd you put your clothes anyway? If someone sees your dumb ass like this-"

"What are you talking about?" I just stared as I asked myself whether or not I should just hit him to knock some sense back into that thick head of his. Then he looked down. "Oh... that."

"Yeah, that." If Kai was bothered by it, though, I sure as hell couldn't tell either way. He only shrugged as he glanced away, but I still wanted an explanation out of him. After all, he always seemed to have some kind of jacked up reason behind what he did... The real trip was listening to him try and explain himself.

"So did you need something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean... you did follow me all this way." He folded his arms over his chest as if he was the one needing an explanation, but when he saw me scowl back at him, he only grinned. "I guess neither one of us knows why we're here then. Is that it, or am I wrong?"

"Dammit, Kai, just-"

"Alright, alright..." he agreed, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." Now it was my turned to cross my arms and wait. Not that I was willing to offer any reassurances. I just glared at the man, trying my best to look past the fact he was still standing there stark naked in the moonlight. He still didn't make it any easier when he came to stand even closer to me, though.

"Why don't I tell you exactly who, or I guess it'd be more _what, _I am?" I raised a doubtful eyebrow at his wide and toothy grin, but he only chuckled. "What would you say then, Gray, if I told you I was actually a wolf? You know what I mean, right?"

"I'd say you're full of shit."

"You really are something else," he chuckled as he shook his head. "But I guess you're right... It does sound really out there, doesn't it?" Even though he said as much, he still didn't take back what he had just told me, but before I could ask him any more questions, he wrapped his arm around me and started walking back towards the inn. "So how about we call it a night, hmm? You need to get some sleep, am I right?

If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was trying to hide something... but I'd be damned if I actually believed what he had said. After all, there was no way in hell he could be one of those damned shape-shifters.

That was the kind of thing for fairy tales.

--

**Kai**

"Kai? Is something wrong?" My mind cleared to hear the young woman's voice, but it was only after I glanced down and saw Popuri still in my arms that I remembered just where I was and who I was with. "You're really quiet today..."

"I'm sorry, doll," I apologized, kissing her forehead gently. "I didn't have much sleep last night." After all, even when I came back to the inn, I couldn't seem to lay in one place long enough to let myself drift off. Not with the moon teasing me through the open window. I would've tried to slip out again as soon as Gray began to snore, but I wasn't so sure if I could have managed it. He wasn't a light sleeper by any means, but with him already being on his guard, I wasn't about to take any chances. "Are you always this worried about me?"

"Should I be?" she asked, her ruby eyes searching my face. I only grinned, but it just seemed to confuse the poor girl even more.

"Not at all," I assured her. When I winked down at her, she gave me a smile of her own, and with that, we went back to playing pretend. I was the charming boyfriend, of course, and she was my adorable, little girlfriend. It wasn't that I wouldn't have liked for it to be that way... but I knew that if she ever saw my true nature, she would be long gone. "Where are you supposed to be today then?"

"The church," she replied with a giggle. "Pastor Carter said it was okay if I said so." Although I tried to hide it, I still winced to hear the reverend's name, but if she noticed, she didn't say as much. "I hope Ricky doesn't go there looking for me, though... or I'll be in trouble again."

I bit back a laugh to see her start to pout and nuzzled into her cheek, but when I did, I caught sight of something out of the corner of my eye. "Well, doll, I hate to say it, but you might be right about that."

_"Popuri!_"

Even though I knew it was terrible of me, I still had to grin to see the ever devoted older brother as he stormed towards us with his thunder clouds overhead same as always. After all, we had a long and checkered past between us, he and I, and it was always something of a sick pleasure of mine to see him. Especially when he was like this.

"If it isn't Rick," I teased with a chuckle, "what a surprise this is." Not a very nice one, of course, but a surprise none the less. "Did you need anything, or are you just here to say hello?"

His face flushed as soon as I said it, but what I really took notice of was the young woman tucked away behind him. From what I could see of her, she seemed to be the precious, little thing that went by the name of Claire... which was very interesting indeed.

"I already know what you're going to say, Rick," my companion huffed as she crossed her arms over her ample chest, "and I'm not leaving."

"And there you have it," I agreed with a grin. Having said my part in the usual argument, I turned my attention back to the other girl. She was much smaller than the man standing in front of her as her shield, but even though she seemed timid enough, something told me she was anything but. After all, if what she had said to me the other day was any indication, she had quite the fire burning somewhere in that frail body of hers.

"Well, fine, if that's the way you want it." Before I could even realize what was happening, or even what had happened in the first place, Popuri stood up and stormed off towards the Town Square with her older brother keeping close behind. However, just as he turned to leave, I took a hold of the young woman who had been hiding behind him.

"I wouldn't go after them right now if I were you," I warned. "It's not going to be pretty, you know."

"You _would_ know, wouldn't you?" she snapped. "It's your fault, but I'm sure you know that, too." Ah, so Rick had already gotten to this one... not that I was surprised, of course. From what his sister had told me, the young woman had been living on that farm of hers for just over a season, and during that time, she rarely left the other man's side for long. I still had to hand it to him, though... It was really a wonder how she could be this brainwashed about what a horrible person I was before she ever had the honor of meeting me herself. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not at all." Her pretty little face quickly turned a rather bright shade of red, but I only grinned as I stood. She shrank back when I did so, but although she was shaking ever so slightly, she still stood her ground. "What's wrong?"

"It's you..." she explained, keeping her eyes shut tight and shaking her head. "You're not right."

She could tell then... just like Gray. And just like him, she also was having trouble with just what it was about me that was so different from herself. It was more or less the same for everyone... and yet for these two, it seemed to trouble them more than most.

Of course, I suppose I was never very good with first impressions.

"Well, my precious, little thing..." Claire winced to hear me refer to her in such a way once again, but that only made me grin all the more. "I'm not sure what things that _lovely_ friend of yours has filled that pretty head with, but I can tell you one very important detail that he can never tell you."

She took another few steps back, but it only took me one of my own to reach her. Her eyes were wide as I reached out for her, but even when I tilted up her chin to have her face me, she didn't pull away. I smirked with satisfaction to see her so spellbound, but the moment was soon lost.

And just as my lips touched hers, too... which was a real shame.

"Get away from me!" I didn't even have a chance to blink before I felt her hand caught me right across the face. It burned at first, but after the sting had begun to ebb away, I just had to laugh. So she really _did_ have something to her, after all. "You're the worst!"

"So I've heard," I agreed. "But you can't tell me it was all that bad for a first kiss, can you?" As if she had just realized what had happened, her delicate hands flew up to her mouth, and her eyes widened again before she narrowed them at me. "It's just like I've been telling you, Claire... you really are a precious, little thing."

"You're so disgusting..." she hissed. "No wonder Rick hates you so much." Oh, how she wounded me with her spiteful words... Too bad I was a master of such games, or she might have had a chance. Not that it would be much of one even if she did, of course.

"It's certainly more than he's ever given you, isn't it?"

Her face flushed then, but she didn't even try to fight back before she turned and ran off for town. Watching her go, I only sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck. I knew I had gone a little too far with that one... but it would only be a matter of time until I could apologize to her for it. In my own way, of course.

After all, the more I saw of her, the more I was beginning to like this precious, little thing of mine.


	4. Phase Four: Caccia al Lupo

**Phase Four**

**Caccia al Lupo**

--

**Claire**

"I can't stand him, Karen," I muttered, drawing my knees up to my chest as I glared into the roaring waters of the falls. "I just can't... and I've only seen him twice. _Twice._ And then he goes and kisses me... I don't want a jerk like that being my first kiss!"

"He sure works fast, doesn't he?" She laughed then, but I didn't see just what was so funny. When it happened, I don't even think I realized it. I could only vaguely remember slapping him, and thinking back on that moment, I just wished I had grown out my nails a little longer. "Aw, come on, Claire... I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"That's just the problem," I sighed. "Isn't he with Popuri anyway?" After all, with the way she went on about the man, there had to be something going on between them... At least I would _think_ so the way she went on about him.

"Well, maybe she feels that way, but... I don't think Kai does." That just made it worse as far as I was concerned. Playing around with girls and their feelings was unforgivable, but Karen didn't seem to mind any. She just kept sunning herself in the grass, her long legs laid out in front of her, and even though the thought was still far in the back of my mind, I couldn't help being a little jealous of her. "He's always been like that," she continued. "He's not a bad guy once you get to know him, though."

"I don't think I want to get to know him." Not if he was going to try and kiss me again. "I just feel bad for Popuri. You know?"

To care about someone as much as she did... only for him not to feel the same way and still be willing to get her hopes up... If you asked me, that was worse than him just telling her he wasn't interested. At least that way she could find someone better who was actually with all the time and affection a girl like her had to give.

"You really shouldn't say anything to her," my friend argued. "I think he's made it pretty clear he's not serious about her, so if she wants to believe otherwise, it's more her fault than his."

"Does Rick know about any of this?" He seemed like the kind of person who could see through to other people's true intentions which, now that I thought about it, was probably why he was so against me ever meeting the man. Not to mention his disapproval of his little sister sneaking off with him during the summer months. "He won't talk to me about it, but..."

"Oh, he knows," she agreed with a sigh. "I think everyone does, though. Kai isn't one to hide much."

That was true enough. He had made no secret of the fact he had kissed me, and just by that smug look on his face, I knew he had no intentions of apologizing to me for it. He probably didn't even care how much he had hurt me in saying all those nasty things after it happened, either. At least he didn't look like it as far as I could tell.

"What's really bugging you so much about him, Claire?" Karen asked, sitting up while she did so. "And don't tell me it's because of Popuri 'cause I know it's not just that."

I bit my lip and stared back into the spring, but after a long and heavy silence, I took a deep and shaky breath. "I don't really know how to explain it... but there's something I just don't like about him," I admitted as my face began to warm at the very thought of the man. "I always get the same feeling when I'm around him. It's just like that one night..."

"But no one else heard any of that," she reminded me. I only shook my head.

"That doesn't matter," I insisted. "Even if I didn't really hear anything, it doesn't change the way I feel... and it's the exact same feeling." Wanting to run away, but not being able to move my legs, my heart beating so fast and so loud that I can hear my blood pumping in my ears... "I don't like it, and I don't like him, either. That's all I know."

Karen was quiet at first, but just when I started to think she didn't believe me, she sighed. "You know, Rick told me something like that once. It was back when Kai first came here..." She paused then, her perfectly plucked eyebrows coming together over the narrow bridge of her nose, but soon enough, she started up again. "He was just sitting at the bar a few stools down from us," she explained. "I wanted to try and talk to him, but Rick wouldn't let me."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He said there was something wrong with him," she replied with a shrug. "He couldn't tell me what it was, though, so I thought he was just being jealous like all the all the other men in town."

She didn't say as much, but I had a feeling she still didn't think there was anything that made Kai any different from any other person she might have known before or since. The only real comfort I had gotten from what she said was how it meant I wasn't alone. There was someone else who felt just as unsure about the man as I did...

And I was beginning to think Rick and I weren't the only ones.

--

**Mary**

"Gray? I hate to bother you... but I'm afraid it's closing time." The man groaned as he leaned back in his chair, but even without him having to say anything, I could tell just by looking at him that he was exhausted. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face was pale. "If you'd like, you could always take these home with you," I offered with a nod towards the books piled in front of him. He just shook his head.

"I can't." I must admit I was curious as to why he would say he couldn't, but before I could ask, he stood up from the desk. "Can you leave those out for me tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," I agreed. After a long pause, he gave me a stiff nod. However, just as he went to leave, I rested my hand on his shoulder. He stopped then, but he didn't turn back to face me or even say a word. He just stood there. "I know it's not really my place to say this, but you should get some rest tonight. You look like you might need it."

He didn't say anything back before he shrugged me off, but when he made his way to the door, he paused and glanced back at me though his eyes were still hidden under the brim of his hat. "Thanks."

With that, I was left alone in the library once again, but I wasn't all that surprised to be brushed off in such a seemingly careless way. After all, he had told me himself once that he didn't need, or want, anyone worrying over him, and so I had no reason to chase after the man. It was up to him in the end whether or not he took my advice. Even so... I had to admit I was rather curious as to what he had been reading so intently that afternoon.

I sat down at the desk, but while I began to flip through the pages, I found myself becoming all the more confused. I had never considered Gray to be a superstitious man, but given the books he had been pooling over, I had to wonder.

There was at least seven that were laid out in front of me, and each and every one of them described local legend. While this was not quite so unusual in and of itself, the subject matter which he seemed to take the greatest interest certainly was.

Wolves... _werewolves_ in particular.

I had always done my best to make my visitors' interests my own so as to offer further assistance, but in all my years of knowing him, Gray never seemed to stray from the classics very much. It was something that had I remembered well... being as it was what first brought my attention to the man. After all, it was rare to meet anyone who seemed to take so much pleasure in the words of Dickens and Oscar Wilde.

However, I was quick to rid myself of the thought and return to the matter at hand, and once I was able to remind myself of just what it was I was doing right then, I was made all the more curious by what I had found.

From what I could tell from the book in front of me, he had come to the section which described the town's pack of wild dogs. While I had seen them for myself not too long ago, I was surprised to find there was much more to the story than I had first thought. Slipped in between the typed passages were entries made by the local woodsman, and it was in these that I found the most peculiar details about the pack itself.

Most of his script was nothing more than common observations mentioning their hunting and mating patterns, but during the summer two year prior, his writings took an unusual form. Soon enough, they began describing a new animal, one which was very different from the others, and upon reading his description, I realized that it was the same creature I had seen not so long before.

"Golden eyes... marbled coat... It's him alright." However, reading the description further, it was clear that it was a wolf and not any wild dog, and that alone struck me as very strange. After all, Mineral Town was not known for having a wolf population although I suppose the environment was suitable enough. About the only thing I could really think to do, though, was visit Gotz myself and ask a few more questions.

Which was just what i planned to do.

--

**Gray**

I had dozed off around five, but even then, the damn thoughts kept coming whether I wanted them to or not. If there was one that kept coming to me more than any other, though, it was what Kai had said to me just a few nights before.

_"What would you say then, Gray... if I told you I was actually a wolf?"_

There was no doubt in my mind that he was trying to shit me when he went and said it, but there was still a part of me that held onto it. I just wanted to forget the whole damn thing... and yet for whatever reason, there was no way I could do it. Maybe it was the way he said it, or maybe how he could say it so easily. Whatever it was, all I knew was that I didn't like it.

About eight, I heard him step through the door, but he only paused for a moment, no doubt wondering if I was really asleep, before he went out again. Like the first time I had gone to follow him, I waited until I had heard him make his way down the hall and then the stairs. I hung back for a while at first, though, and it was only after I couldn't hear his footsteps that I got up from the bed to check the window.

Kai was making his way towards the church once again. Then when he reached the graveyard, he looked around as if making sure he wouldn't be seen and disappeared into the brush. A short while later, he poked his head and shoulders back out, and with the moon being full, even from where I was standing I could tell he was shirtless.

Damn idiot was just planning on running around buck ass naked again...

Just as I was about to go back to bed, though, I took one last glance out of the corner of my eye, and it was then that I realized he was gone... And in his place was an animal, but not just any animal.

It was a wolf... but it sure as hell wasn't like any I had ever seen. All the ones I had seen pictures of were grey or black, but this one was a dark brown like the wild dogs that roamed the streets at night. However, it was a bit bigger than any of them, and its fur was much more sleek and well kept. The thing that caught my eye most, though, was the purple bandanna tied around its neck as it pranced down the road.

It was more enough for me to make my way down the stairs and out the front door. Still, even as pissed as I was to finally know the truth, I still tried to keep my head on straight. I didn't know much when it came to tracking, but I knew enough to keep downwind of the thing as it made its way around the back of the inn and around the corner that led past the winery. Every so often, though, it would stop and perk its ears, but after sniffing the air, it would continue on without another thought.

It had kept its head low while it made its way to the end of town, but it got even closer to the to the ground as it passed the shop and neared the farm that led into the woods.

To be honest, I had never been to the place before... at least not since that one woman had come to own it, but if what I could see was any indication, she was doing rather well for herself. What with her fields being cleared now and all. Not that I really cared. It was hard enough to keep up with this thing without me standing around sight-seeing.

Almost as soon as we reached the forest's path, it picked up speed, and even though I was trying my best to keep quiet, I couldn't very damn well see each and every branch. While I chased after it, the twigs snapped under my big ass feet like firecrackers, and it didn't take long for it hear me.

It darted off to the side, away from the well worn path and into the brush, but when it did so, it got clumsy. Just as it could hear me, I could hear it which let me knew just where it was going without having to see the animal for myself. It must've known I was still following it, though, because it kept stopping every so often before taking off again. Which meant that by the time it stopped running, I was bruised, cut up, and all around pissed off.

If it really was Kai, I was going to tan that bastard's hide myself for putting me through all this shit two nights in a row.

I didn't think on it much, though. I was too damn tired... not to mention thirsty. I narrowed my eyes at a small stream that ran through the forest, and while I usually wasn't one to even think about doing that kind of thing, I figured drinking out of it would probably be my best option.

Just as long as I didn't think too much about it... or what the hell might be in it.

Crouching down to the water's edge, I dipped my hands in, but just as I was about to take a drink, I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. When I looked over in that direction, I stopped what I was doing. Upstream, only a few yards away from me, was a pack of wild dogs...

And huddled in among them was the wolf.

Its head was dipped down as it drank from the stream, but when it lifted it again, it seemed to look right at me. It licked its lips, and if I didn't know any better, I would've thought the damn thing was smiling. However, as soon as I went to stand, they ran off. Save for that one. It went off after the rest of them soon enough, and even though I went after them as well, I lost them not long after they had gone. I could still hear them, of course, but they had all split off in different directions.

I refused give in just yet, though... not until I knew just what the hell that thing actually was at least.

From what I'd read back at the library, wolves didn't come this far east. What made it even stranger was the fact that this wolf came on its own. Not only that but it only seemed to stick around for a season or so before disappearing again. While it was true that packs would travel to find more prey, it was still uncommon for them to come year after year to the exact same place unless it was a part of their territory.

Before I could think on it any further, though, I came to a small cliff. Even with the full moon now looming overheard, I had to strain my eyes to be able to see that I had followed them up towards Mother's Hill.

The stream that the pack and I had been running along had now widened into a river, and by the time I reached the clearing, the slope became so steep that it was almost a straight drop into the water. I knew there was a bridge not too far off, but I had a feeling the wild dogs wouldn't think to use it.

Speaking of which, I couldn't seem to hear them anymore, and I wasn't able to see them, either. Of course, that might have been because they were still hidden under the shrubs, but something told me they had veered off in another direction while my mind was busy elsewhere.

I cursed under my breath, but as soon as I did, I heard a long and mournful howl coming from not too far off in the distance. By the sound of it, the call had come from across the river and the wide clearing that led up to the hill. I followed it, trying to keep close to the forest edge, but before I could get close enough, I heard another cry. This one was coming from a much smaller animal, but when I finally found the pack again, I realized just what had made the second call.

Two small pups, barely old enough to have wandered out of their den.

They didn't notice me at first, being too busy tugging on a rag that was clenched tightly in their teeth. When they did, though, the smaller one quickly let go and began to run with its little tail tucked between its legs and the other coming close behind, still clutching at its prize. Being so young, they didn't seem to know enough to even try to change direction, but just when I was about to follow them, something got a hold of my ankle and sent me face first into the dirt.

And it was then that I found the wolf staring back at me.

It was the same as I remembered, its body being strong but lean and covered in a coat of dark brown and black fur. The only difference was how the bandanna was no longer tied around its neck, but I knew even without having seen it clearly for myself that it had been taken by the pups.

The animal stayed quiet, not bothering to so much as growl while it studied me with its golden eyes, but as I continued to stare up at it, it sat down and then tilted its head to the side. I went to sit myself back up, and when I did, its tail started to wag. "You bastard... Do you have any god damn idea how much shit you put me through?"

His only answer was to lick my face.

"Dammit, Kai, I'm serious." He backed away as soon as I said it, but when he sat back down again, he only stared back at me. "I know it's you." He only tilted his head. "I saw you when you went behind the church, you idiot."

Before I could say anything more, I heard a low growl that came from just behind me. I went to turn back around to see what it was, but as soon as I went to look, the wolf in front of me charged without having even shown its fangs. As I fell back, all I could see were those golden eyes and the moon up above and then...

The whole world went black.


	5. Phase Five: Quelle senza la Fede

**Phase Five**

**Quelle senza la Fede**

--

**Gray**

"Gray? What are you doing here?" I groaned, forcing my eyes open, but when I did, I immediately closed them again. They had been open just long enough to tell that it was now daylight, but I still had no idea who was talking to me. Not that it really matter since, by the sound of the voice, I knew whoever it was there was no way they could be Kai. I opened my eyes again, and this time I could clearly see the face hovering just above my own. Red hair and blue eyes...

"Ann?"

"Who else would it be?" she snapped, narrowing her gaze. I muttered something ugly back at her, but if she heard me, she didn't hit me like she usually did. I went to sit up then, but when I did as much, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and winced. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I-" Before I could finish, she slugged me in the arm, and I almost hit the dirt all over again. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a jack ass like always," she shot back with a huff. I just glared at her. "Mind telling me why you were out here? I know damn well you didn't drink anything last night... and you don't usually come out this way unless you have to, right?"

I looked around, asking myself where 'here' actually was, and I was surprised to find I was at the spring. In a bed of little, yellow flowers no less. Like in one of those damn movies I had to watch in school during recess when the weather was too bad to go outside.

I reached back with my hand to find a knot had formed on the back of my head, and it was then that I realized that I'd been knocked out and dragged back out of the woods. Not to mention that my hat was missing and most likely being used as a chew toy. I still didn't know why he'd gone and done it in the first place, but that bastard was sure as going to get it from me for slamming me into the ground when I found his sorry ass.

"What time is it?" I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose in aggravation. Even if Kai was the one to blame for all this, I knew there was no way I could tell Gramps as much. Not without him thinking I was of out of my damn mind... and knowing that old bastard, that would only be the start of it.

"Around seven-thirty, I think." I sighed as I stood up, brushing the dirt off my hands, but Ann only watched while I went to the spring's edge and started washing my face up a bit to wake myself up the rest of the way. "You aren't actually going to work like that are you?"

"It's not like I really have a choice." Ann said nothing at first which was something of a miracle coming from her. Soon enough, though, I heard her come to stand behind me, and before I could even think to tell her off, she started brushing off my back for me. "Don't bother. I'm just going to get it messed up at work anyway."

"Maybe, but you don't need to go into the shop looking like this first thing in the morning," she scolded me. "Saibara's gonna be mad enough at you as it is without you coming to work with your clothes all muddy."

I was just about to snap at her to mind her own damn business, but I immediately thought better it. After all, I wasn't about to try and get smart with her over something so stupid... especially when I knew I had to ask her for a favor. "Can you do something for me?" She stopped, letting me know she was listening, and even though I knew I might just lose it, I still tried my best to sound somewhat pleasant. "If you see Kai, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Yeah... sure thing," she agreed. "Mind if I ask why, though?" I kept quiet, letting the last handful of water drip down my face, and stared into the waterfall. There was no way I could tell her the truth of what I was thinking, of course, but we both knew better than to expect an explanation when it came to me.

"No reason..." I muttered. "He just has to show me something."

--

**Claire**

"I'm sorry, Claire, but I still don't know what you're talking about. I didn't hear anything at all last night."

"Rick... I know I heard it," I sighed, trying to keep myself from losing patience with the man. After all, I knew it wasn't his fault that I was hearing something that he couldn't. Still... even though I knew that, I still couldn't stop feeling a bit resentful towards him. "It happened. It had to have..."

He only stood there for a moment, questioning me with his eyes from behind his thick lenses, and then he looked away and sighed. I knew that sigh. It was the same one he used when he was dealing with Popuri... which meant he still had his doubts about what I had said. Not that it surprised me any. Of course, I had my own troubles believing it if only because I- "Well, that's unusual..." When I looked up, he only nodded in the direction of the forest, and there, stepping out from between two trees, was Gray. "Any idea what he wants?"

"Even if I did, I don' t know why he'd bother coming here that way," I replied while shaking my head. "Maybe if he was mining, I guess, but it's too early for that, don't you think?"

"Hard to say with him working for Saibara," he replied with a shrug. I nodded, having remembered all too well the first and last time I had dared to step inside the blacksmith's shop, but I still had to wonder just how hard the elderly man seemed to push his own grandson. "Hey, Gray, busy this morning?"

"None of your damn business." I winced, my hand instinctively reaching out to hold my companion's sleeve, but Rick was clearly more at ease with the other's rough way of speaking. At least that's what it seemed like to me since he didn't say anything back. "Hey, you," he snapped, his attention having now turned to me. "Have you heard anything out here?"

"L-like what?" I asked while my gripped tightened. "I thought I heard something last night, but-"

"Was it a howl or anything like that?" His eyes were just as sharp as his voice then, the blue color made all the more vibrant as his gaze held me right where I stood. Before I could so much as squeak out an answer, though, Rick stepped out in front of me, and yet somehow that just made me more unsure... which was strange in and of itself.

"Gray, you know as well as I do that there aren't any wolves around here." Just why was it that he was being so insistent about all this? Couldn't he just admit that there was something out there? "You're scaring her."

It was only then that I realized I was trembling, and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to know that they had been closed in the first place. Was I really that afraid of Gray, a man I barely even knew... and if I was, then why? Why was I so afraid? "I'm sorry..." I mumbled quietly to myself more than the others. I closed my eyes once more as I said it, but I soon opened them again, feeling more calm than before. "I..."

"Just stay inside if you're that damn scared," he muttered, running his fingers through his bangs with an irritated sigh. "I don't think you really have much to worry about, though. Not with this one anyway."

"What makes you say that?" my companion asked, his voice now gentler than before. "It doesn't matter what it is. A wild animal is still dangerous, and the last thing we need around here is someone getting hurt because of those dogs out there. Better just to kill them all if you ask me."

Dogs again... not wolves, but _dogs._

"This one is different," the man explained. Although I knew very little of him, it seemed to me that the other's suggestion left Gray uneasy, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Not that I would ask him, of course. "He's not like that bunch."

"Maybe it's just rabid."

"Doesn't look like it to me."

"So is it really a wolf?" Both men only stared at me for a moment, but it wasn't long before Rick sighed. However, I managed to stop him before he could even try to assure me of anything. "I... I know you still don't believe me, but I know it's true. It's not a dog."

"We don't know that."

"You said so yourself that wild dogs don't howl, so it has to be a wolf," I insisted, my voice shaking ever so slightly. Especially when his eyes began to narrow much like they did when he and Popuri were fighting. "It has to be... I know it is. I _know_ it, Rick."

At first, he looked as if he wanted to continue arguing with me, but then he seemed to think better of it. "Fine," he agreed with a stiff nod. "Believe what you want, but until I see it, as far as I can tell there's nothing but those mangey mutts to worry about."

"What if it is a wolf, though?" I asked quietly as my gaze flickered towards the other man only to find Gray was studying me. "What are we supposed to do then?"

It didn't take long for Rick to answer me, but a part of me wished he had given it some more thought. Then again... maybe it was better if he thought about it as little as possible. After all, wolf or not, his solution was anything but comforting.

"Then we kill it before it causes any trouble.


	6. Phase Six: Nessun Uomo's Terra

**Phase Six**

**Nessun Uomo's Terra**

--

**Kai**

Mornings were never all that great for me... What with the waking up and having to get out of bed, it really did seem like a wasted effort in my mind, but there was really no escaping it. Not when the sun insisted on burning its way through my eyelids. And so I yawned, stretching myself out on my soft bed of grass, but it only made me even more comfortable. After all, it had been a long time since I'd been able to sleep outside, and even if I didn't care for getting wet more than I had to, the dew still smelled wonderfully fresh. So much so that it burned the inside of my nose and made my eyes start to water.

With yet another yawn, I stood, but as I hadn't done so in a while, I staggered for a moment before finding my balance once again. My legs were stiff, and my joints ached when I first tried to move them. However, after shaking myself loose a bit, I was as good as new.

At least in the human way of things.

"There really isn't anything like it," I mused with a lazy smile. Standing upright had its benefits, of course, but I had to admit it'd been nice to go around town without the usual stares and whispers that always followed me. No one other than Rick ever paid any attention to the wild dogs around town, really, so it was just like being a quaint little piece of country life. Like a bird or a squirrel... except with a lot more teeth.

On the other hand, I kind of enjoyed all the attention that came with living among the village people, and it was hard for me to hide it at times. Especially when it came to overhearing some of the rumors about me.

I was everything from a high school drop out to the bastard son of a wealthy businessman and much more in the minds of my neighbors, and although there were bits of truth in them all, none of it really added up to much of anything. Sure, my formal education was less than what it probably should've been, but I knew more than my fair share of people that came from inner city schools who had more or less the same problem.

As for any family I might've had... well...

Before I could think on it any further, there was a rustling in the brush. I knew who it was, of course, but I was more than willing to play along. After all, they were still young, and there was no better way for them to grow up to be strong enough to survive than to be given the chance to stalk their own prey.

Prey that just so happened to have gotten some juicer bits to chew on.

"Non ci! Non ci!" Even as I cried out, the two only sunk their teeth in deeper, and I only managed to get them off me when I dropped down on my knees to beg. In doing so, though, I encouraged them to come and lick my face instead. "Maso, Tuomo, che's sufficientz."

The young pups scurried off, leaving me to tend to the the damage they had left behind. At least three different bite marks showed themselves on my backside, and one of those three just so happened to result in their needlelike teeth breaking the skin. It would heal soon enough, of course, but until the night came again, I'd have to be careful about sitting... Or rather what I sat _on._

It wasn't really their fault, though. They were only doing what came natural to them at that age, and while my current form was one they were unfamiliar with for the most part, I still smelled the same as always. I was the one at fault for forgetting just how sensitive my human body was. However, it soon became more than apparent that they weren't ones to hold any grudges against me for scolding them. If anything, they were even more eager to see me than before, wagging their tails as they came bouncing up to me once again.

Though it was difficult for most to discern which was which, I knew them well enough to tell one from the other. Both were a dark, muddy color, and their fur was shaggy and coarse to the touch. Even so, there were still the little things that made them their own persons as it were.

Maso was the older of the two, though he was rather small when compared to his brother, and had a big black smudge across the bridge of his nose. Tuomo was easily the more energetic one, but he was less quick-witted and prone to getting himself in trouble. He, too, had a distinctive marking with a light brown stripe that raced its way from the back of his head all the way to the tip of his tail.

While I thought on this, the brothers came tumbling out of the woods once more, but this time they were carrying something... or fighting over it. A lot of times they did both as pups were known to do. What caught my interest, though, was just what they were playing with. I had given them my bandanna not too long ago, but what they had wasn't exactly purple. It was more in the red, yellow, and blue range of things... which meant I was going to be in for some real trouble once I got back to civilization.

If the man didn't come back to skin me alive, that is.

"Dare la qui." Both of the young pups paused, the hat still gripped tightly in their teeth, but when they came to do as they were told, they started to fight over which one would hand it over. In the end, it was Tuomo who won out, but not before his older brother went a little too far and caught him in the ankle. "Comportarsi voi stessi," I scolded him though my voice was still gentle. "Si dovrebbe conoscere meglio, Maso."

He only pouted for a moment as he went to sit back on his haunches, but soon enough curiosity got the better of him and brought him over to join his brother and me. I knelt down as I took the hat from them, scratching the two of them behind the ears just for good measure. Something which, like most dogs, they just so happened to love.

"Is vi pressa vedere ancora prima, proprio per essere una buena tua madre." They licked my fingers in agreement, but as soon as I smiled back, they were bounding back into the forests to join their mother just as I had told them. Not before taking one last playful nip at one another, though, which was something I decided was only to be expected. After all, my own siblings and I never really seemed to get along all that well ourselves.

I sighed at the thought before reminding myself of just how long ago all that was. It really was strange how I could think back on those days and remember each and every detail of my youth, but it was the truth. I wasn't exactly one for telling lies... and even when I did, I was always bad at it.

"Guess there's not much I can do about it now," I chuckled with one last stretch. "Just have to wait it out..."

--

**Mary**

_What is it that I'm doing exactly?_

It was an honest question. After all, I had been through the forest with my family plenty of times in the past, but I had never thought to go on my own. Even though I had nothing to really fear, especially in broad daylight, I still felt unsettled while making my way down one of the more well-worn paths. I also seemed to be more than aware of every sound from the cry of a cicada to the snapping of a twig.

My mind whirled with questions in the hopes that I might be able to calm myself down again, but none of them mattered to me all that much right then. It really was silly for me to close up the library for the morning just to ask a few simple things before going back with answers that would do me very little good. Not only that, but even if no one came to so much as glance at one of the books I kept perfectly placed on the shelves. I still had to wonder whether or not someone might decide to come by if only because I was out for the first and only time.

_Now, Mary... you're just being-_ Before I could finish my thought, I was sure I heard a rustling not too far off from where I was standing. However, when I went to look, there was nothing to be seen. "Is someone there?"

"Best not be askin' too many questions out here, girly." I jumped, my heart beating so fast and hard against my chest that not even my hand could seem to hold it in, but the man only chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you none."

"Oh, Gotz..." I sighed before chuckling to myself. "I should have known it would be you." To be honest, it was a relief to see the bear of a man standing over me although I had to admit he was still a rather imposing sight. What with his large arms and towering form. "Actually... I was wondering if you could help me with some research of mine."

"Research, eh?" The man sounded doubtful as he stroked his grizzly beard, but I couldn't very well blame him. After all, it was an odd request, and I found myself wondering just what I was over thinking to begin with. "Can't say I'd be much good at helpin' you with that..."

"Oh, it shouldn't be too much trouble for you," I assured him. "I only needed to ask about the alleged wolf you told my father about."

"Well, now... I think I could manage that," he agreed with a laugh. "That one's an interesting fella, he is. A rogue wolf if I've e'er seen one." Then, turning back towards his cabin, he chuckled again. "Come on now, girly, let's get inside before the heat starts in on us." I nodded as I went to follow him, but when I did, I thought I heard yet another rustle. However, this time I knew better to have any hopes of seeing anything. The only thing I could think to do was be grateful that night was still along ways off. No telling what might be out there after dark... "Mind tellin' me just how you got to knowin' 'bout that ol' boy?"

"I was merely sorting through the books," I lied. It was worringly effortless for me to do so, but I knew I had no way of telling him about Gray's research without risking embarrassing the young man. After all, there weren't many people would actually believe in werewolves even in a small village such as this. "You had written about the wild dogs, and there it was."

Gotz only nodded as he stepped into his home and made his way towards the small kitchenette. He set the tea kettle down on the stove while I stood in the empty doorway, but when he didn't say anything to me, I finally decided it would be best to at least come inside. I sat down in a small chair by the door, and it was only then that he spoke.

"You saw him, didn't you?" The question rendered me speechless for a moment or two, but when he turned to look back at me, I realized the older man was now smiling. "He's a show-off, that one. Never thinks to hide when folks around unless those pups are with him."

So there was a breeding population then. If it was true, then Mineral Town would even have its own pack very shortly. Of course... given the many farms in the area, that would mostly likely prove to be a problem for the local farm and no doubt the wolves themselves... which would be a very troubling thing. "Would you say there's any danger in that?"

"He's pretty good about knowing who's who," he assured me. "I've never seen him coming from Chicken Lil's. On account of Rick, I'd guess, so I doubt he'll get himself killed any time soon. Old wolves like him know how to keep out of trouble."

"Have you seen any others?" I continued. "Aside from the younger ones?"

"They'll all mutts," he explained. "The pups, too." Then, just as the kettle began to whistle, he laughed. It was so loud and unexpected that I jumped, but that only made him laugh even harder. "Better be careful out there, girly. Can't be gettin' all jumpy while you're out on the mountains at night, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind..." He laughed again, this time much quieter, and thrust a hot cup of tea into my hands. It smelled bitter, but it was only after I peered into it that I realized just why that was. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah... Ain't nothing better than what you make for yourself if you ask me," he agreed. I nodded as I went to take a hesitant sip of the drink, but although I had readied myself for an overpowering flavor, I found it was rather pleasant tasting. "Mint's always good for taking out the bite," he explained with a chuckle. "Just a little, though. Too much makes it too strong."

"So you say they're all mutts then?" I pressed again. "That makes him the only true wolf, right?"

"As far as I can tell." He was quiet then, drinking his tea in two long swallows, but soon enough he was laughing again. "You know... that bastard chases down every female he can get his paws on. Doesn't give a damn what season it is just as long as they're in heat. I ain't seen anything like it before to be honest."

I frowned in disgust. I knew the urge to mate was strong in any species, but hearing about in such a shameless way was a little too much for my taste. It reminded me of the few times I had gone to the inn with my father and listened to Kai and Gray at the bar. More so the former, of course... although the other had been known to say enough on his own as well from time to time. Not that I was so innocent as to not understand that these were the things men often discussed with one another.

"Don't hate him none for it," Gotz chuckled. "Rogue wolves like that one tend to make their own way 'bout these things. This might be the only pack life he's even known up until now given how much he seems to roam."

"Ah, that's right," I replied. "You had mentioned in your notes that he only comes here for the summer... Could there be any reason for that?"

"Probably not enough game," he replied with a shrug. "Can't say I've got the time to be thinkin' 'bout these things." I blushed, not having realized that I might have interrupted his work in coming to see him. However, as if he knew it had just crossed my mind, he shook his head with yet another chuckle. "Don't worry. I haven't had much in the way of workin' lately."

"Well, thank you for letting me come here today," I insisted. "You really have been a wonderful help in all of this." The man held up his hand to quiet me, but even when he did, he was still smiling. "I suppose I should get back to the library then. It's open every day from ten until four every day aside from Mondays, and it's always a pleasure to have someone such as yourself come in to visit."

I knew the last words almost by heart after having said them whenever I happened to be out. However, nothing really ever seemed to come out of it aside from the usual reassurances that they would surely come. All of which being nothing more than mere lies to satisfy me. Gotz was never one to give anyone false hopes, though, and for that I was more than grateful.

"Don't think that I really have the time for that kind of thing," he admitted, "but I'll keep it in mind."

Upon leaving the man to his work, I found myself wondering whether or not I should go back to the library so soon. After all, there were still a good two hours before Gray would be there, and given how nice the weather was, I doubted that there was so much as one other person who would even think to sit down and read a book. Not on a day like today if my own thoughts were any indication.

Looking back from where I came, I had to admit the scene looked like those I had seen in the fairy tale books from my childhood. What with the cabin tucked in among gentle ebb and flow of the low green hills. However, it was only when I heard a bird sing that I began to laugh quietly to myself. It really was just like a fairy tale... like _Hansel and Gretal, Goldilocks and the Three Bears, _or-

"Hey there, Mary."

_Little Red Riding Hood._

I didn't even have time to jump before I found myself face to face to face with Kai. He was grinning the same as always, a brilliant flash of white that cut through his tanned features, but although I couldn't quite place it at first, I had a feeling something was different about him. Something more than the usual at least.

"Oh, Kai... it's only you." His grin fell for a moment, but soon it was back full force. "You don't usually come out here very often... Shouldn't you be at the Snack Shack?"

"Just as much as you should be at the library." When my cheeks began to warm, though, he just laughed. "We all need a day off every now and then, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. I just figured I'd check out the springs is all."

It was then that I finally thought to look at him. To _really_ look at him, that is. As soon as I did, though, I realized that he was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. At least from what I could see... which thankfully wasn't much.

Aside from how toned his-

"Should you really be walking around like that?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm. After all, I didn't know him all that well myself, but from what Gray had told me, he knew how to rile someone better than anyone else. "If someone sees you out here like this-"

"I'm not too worried about that," he chuckled, his grin widening. "Besides, it's not like you mind, right?" Before I could stop myself, I felt myself blush, and with that, I knew he had me. "I don't mind that either, really," he teased with a wink. "Your Gray's girl, though, right?"

"I don't belong to anyone," I snapped back as I pulled away from the man. However, I was quick to calm myself back down again if only because I knew it would ruin his fun. It would've worked with most people, but apparently he wasn't like most. If I wouldn't play along, then he'd make his own fun instead.

"That's good then," he purred, his grin broadening. "I'd be in a lot of trouble if you did..." I was just about to tell him off a second time when the man happened to after me something in his hand. Something I immediately recognized. Something which wasn't his. "Mind giving this back to Gray, though? You'll probably see him before me."

"His hat?" I asked warily. "How did you manage to find it?" After all, if nothing else, Grey was known to wear it wherever he went. However, I hadn't really noticed much of a change in him aside from him being more irritable than usual... which, admittably, was rather hard to judge at times.

"Wasn't hard," he assured me with a shrug. "Something must've just gotten a hold of it and dragged it up here." It was a lame excuse at best, but I still had no other explanation for why he had it. All I knew was he was lying. The only question was as to why he would ever think he would have to... Not when a man like him seemed to have so very little to hide. "It doesn't really matter how I found it," he said quietly, ruffling my bangs. "Just make sure he gets it, okay?"

I could only nod dumbly in reply, being unsure of what to say, yet as he walked past me and towards town, I had to wonder just how it was that he could say such a thing. More so than that, though, I had to ask myself...

Just why was it I wanted to believe him?


	7. Phase Seven: Il Lupo's Cambiando

**Phase Seven**

**Il Lupo's Cambiando**

**Gray**

"Damn it."

Really, there wasn't a hell of a lot more I could say after six days with that bastard still missing. When Mary had told me that he was the one to give my hat to her, I had a good idea of just how he managed to find it. After all, he disappeared the day after I chased him into the woods, and even if I wasn't angry at him at the time, I sure as hell was now. So much so that I just about knocked the damn door down when I finally caught up with him at the Snack Shack.

Luckily for him, he kept the place unlocked.

"What the hell are you thinking?" The man jumped, the spatula in his hand hitting one of the pots hanging over the stove, but when he looked back over his shoulder and saw me standing there, he just grinned. "Don't give me any of that shit. What were you-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied. I was just about to tell him off again before he glanced towards the counter behind him. "Why don't you come and sit down by these lovely ladies, and then we can talk about it? I'm sure they won't mind if you learn to keep your voice down."

To be honest, I didn't even see them when I first stormed inside, but as soon as I saw the two women he was referring to, I felt my whole damn face start to warm. Popuri just stared for a while with her mouth hanging open like a fish before she shut it again. The other one, Claire if I remembered right, didn't even look at me, but I could tell she was shaking while she white-knuckled her stool. Not that I was surprised when she had hid behind Rick the only time I ever saw the woman.

Still, even though I was just about to kick myself for not noticing them before, I wasn't leaving without getting some answers out of the idiot. Or whatever the hell that bastard really was. I could deal with a couple women until he was willing to tell me what was what. Either that or I had to _make_ him talk.

Whichever one I thought would get the job done better.

"So... Gray... How are you doing?" It was Popuri who spoke up first, that shrill voice of hers driving right through my skull, but even after I glared at her, she kept on talking. "Rick said you weren't doing all that well at the shop, so..."

"Just shut up." She did what I said, but even after she shut up, I could still feel her staring at me as I sat down at the counter near the door. The whole time I sat there, she just kept staring. Almost like she was trying to look right through my head and out the other side. _"What?"_

"Come on, Gray," Kai scolded me, trying his best not to laugh. "Play nice with the girls until I finish cooking this, will you?" He was messing with me. He had to be... but just as I was about to tell him off, I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"U-um... I'm glad you found your hat..." I just looked at her, and even though the little blonde's bangs were hanging over her eyes, I could still see just how damn wide they were to try and talk to me. Just like a little kid. She was shaking the same as always, but unlike the last time, she had no one to hide behind which only made her even more nervous. "T-that's all I wanted to say..."

"Well, if you aren't the big, bad wolf over here." Kai was grinning as he said it, but she only froze to have him standing there next to her. It was the first time I'd ever seen a girl who was so scared of him, but when he winked at her, she started to shake all over again and her cheeks started to turn bright red. "Don't worry about him too much, Claire. He just doesn't get a lot of sleep these days is all."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I muttered. "You son of a-"

"Maybe she is, but I don't think now's the time to be talking about my mother," he chuckled. I knew he was just trying to rile me up, and as much as I hated to admit it, he was doing a damn good job of it. If it wasn't for the girls being there, I probably would've picked the bastard right off the floor then and there just to teach him a lesson. "Here you are, Claire. It's hot and ready for you... but you know, you could always stay here and eat it instead of going all the way home."

"No, that's fine," she whispered, taking the styrofoam box from him with her small, trembling hands. "I have some more work to do... so I really can't stay. I'm sorry." By the sound of her voice, she was anything but, and if she wasn't so twitchy all the time, I might've thought she even glared at him. "Popuri... are you coming?"

"Hmm?" The other one looked surprised when she heard her name coming from the small woman, but soon enough she was smiling again. "Oh! Sure thing!" Then her face went dark just as she slipped off her stool and came to the door. "I don't really want to, but I guess I should. I don't want Rick coming out here again..."

"Should I come and get you later then, doll?" Popuri just giggled before giving the man a kiss, but her friend and I looked away just in time to keep from seeing it. Even if I couldn't say much for her, I knew I sure as hell didn't want anything to do with it. "Give your brother my best, will you, dear?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it," she giggled before grinning over at me and giving me a little wave. "See you later, Gray."

With that, Popuri pulled the other out the door along with her, but it was only after the door closed behind them that I looked back at Kai. He was smug as always, wearing that lazy smile of his as he watched them make their way back up the sandy beach, but when he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, it widened into a grin. "Cute little thing, isn't she?"

"Annoying as hell if you ask me," I grumbled. To be honest, I didn't know how he could deal with a girl like that day after day, especially when he had to put so much work into dating her in the first place. Even if the two hadn't come to blows just yet, even the kids in town knew just how much Rick hated him. Not that I could really blame him after all the trouble he'd put me through. "How can you put up with all that?"

"I meant Claire," Kai chuckled as he leaned on the counter next to me. "Have you ever seen a girl that skittish before? She's like a rabbit...."

"Stop bull shitting me," I snapped back. "You know damn well why I'm here, so quit changing the subject."

He looked surprised at first, just staring at me for a minute, but soon enough he was smiling again. Almost like it was still some kind of sick joke of his. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Gray."

"My hat," I snarled before throwing it on the counter in front of him. The damn thing was chewed up, no doubt by those pups of his, and even after having Ann wash it for me, there were still grass stains on the brim. Something I wasn't willing to forgive him for any time soon. "You gave it to Mary, didn't you?"

"I did," he agreed, "but like I told her, I found it at the hot springs when I was there the other-"

"Quit lying to me!" Before I even got myself off my stool, I had him by the collar, but he didn't try to get away. He stared at me right in the face, and although I never noticed before, I realized his eyes were a strange yellow, almost gold color. "Just what the hell are you?"

"Let go of me." Kai's voice was deep, deeper than I'd ever heard him speak before, and for whatever reason, I hesitated. When I didn't back off, though, he took a firm hold of my arm. "I said... _let go."_ I wasn't ready for it, especially not from him, but with just one squeeze of his hand, there was a sharp pain that ran all the way up my arm. His grip on me was tighter than I expected, but he didn't even seem to be trying. Not that he needed to apparently since my hand was starting to go numb, and finally, I had no choice but to put him back down again. "Now... that's a good boy."

"So you really are one of them, aren't you?" I asked, gritting my teeth as I backed away from him. "You weren't shitting me, were you?"

"Why would I?" As much as I hated to admit it, I knew he had a point. After all, even if he liked making trouble, Kai wasn't one to make up a story like that. It was too much- even for someone like him. "I told you the truth because I figured you'd want to know. You don't always do this kind of thing... You know, like following people around after dark when you have work the next day."

"If you told me about this sooner, I wouldn't have to!" I snapped back. He didn't say anything more to me, but that smile of his was still enough to push me even further. "How long has this shit been going on? How are you-"

"Born into it," he explained with a shrug. "Maybe five... six hundred years ago? Sorry, I really don't keep track any more, you know? Kind of hard after the first few centuries or so... especially when you're a wolf half the time." Then he laughed. "Not easy to believe, but so is everything else, I guess."

"Show me." He just blinked. "I want to see you change. "Prove it to me."

"Are you sure you want to see it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow while grinning even wider than before. When I gave him a nod, though, he started to laugh. "Alright, alright... Just let me get out of these clothes. It's bad enough I don't have my bandanna any more without ripping these too or anything."

By the time Kai had stripped himself down, I was starting to get more than a little skeptical. As far as I knew, it had to be a full moon or at least after dark for him to be able to change. That was if the legends were to be believed... which seemed just about as reasonable as anything else that had happened so far. None of that mattered to him, though.

"Better watch carefully," he teased, snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. "Cause I'm only gonna do this once."

"Then get going, will ya?" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "We don't have all damn day." He laughed again, but this time, he threw his head back as well. It was also then that his body began to change, and it was all I could do not to look away. A feeling that annoyed me to no end. "You sick son of a..."

It was at that moment that his back snapped, thrusting his chest forward as his arms were sent flying behind him. He knelt on the tile floor as his shoulders popped back just before his arms were suddenly thrown out to catch him from falling face first on the floor. All the while his face was broadening and stretching out to form a muzzle. What made me cringe, though, was the snap that came when his knees were pulled back to become the hind legs of an animal.

All the while, there was thick, brown fur that sprouted all over his body. The same exact dark color of the man's hair which told me it really was who- and what- I thought it was. A werewolf...

Kai was a _werewolf._

**Author's Note:** Wow, Kai sure is naked in a lot of this... not that I'm really complaining, of course. X3


	8. Phase Eight: Parlando con il Lupo

**Phase Eight**

**Parlando con il Lupo**

**Kai**

"You know... I was kind of surprised. I thought he'd be a lot more angry than he was, but I guess he's gotten better since when I first met him." I smiled at the thought, but then I started to laugh. "He used to just get mad at me whenever I did anything or even tried to talk to him, but now a days he just gets annoyed. Not to mention he's worried now, too. Who would've thought, huh? Gray actually being worried? And about me? Hah!"

My companion only looked up at me, cocking her head to the side before bringing her nose mere inches from my own, but I just continued to smile. Her dark brown eyes were really something else. Still, she'd have to do a lot more than sit pretty if she wanted any special attention from me.

"Now, come on, you know I can't tonight," I sighed. "It's fine if he knows about it, but it's getting too dangerous for me to keeping doing this. I mean, what if someone _else_ finds out about it? We could be in some serious trouble if we don't watch ourselves." Her only reply was to lick my chin. "Stop it, Lily. I'm serious."

She might have wagged her tail, but I knew I'd hurt her feelings when I pushed her away. We wouldn't risk it, though. It was bad enough that I was considered an enemy to almost every man in town, but I still had a comfortable life there. One where I could just take my time and be myself with only a few complaints to put up with, and I wasn't about to throw away that kind of luxury so soon.

Not for a stray dog of all things.

"Anyway, like I was saying," I continued while scratching her behind her pointed ears. "Gray's a good guy, so I don't think we have much to worry about. He's not going to try to tell anyone, that's for sure. He'd have to actually talk to people for that to happen... and if there's one thing he never does, it's that."

-/-

**Mary**

"Gray, I'm not saying you're lying about what you think you saw, but you must admit it does sound a bit far fetched... After all, there's no way a man could become a dog."

"He's a wolf," he muttered as he glared up at me from over the pages of his book. With just one look, I knew he was upset with me, and when my eyes met his, I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. His sharp blue eyes had always been intense, but it was the first time I ever felt threatened by them. "And I don't 'think' I saw it. I _know_ I saw it, Mary."

As soon as he said it, I knew there would be no reasoning with him like he was. It was something I had learned quickly when it came to Gray. If he spoke in just the right tone, there was nothing I could say or do that would get though to him until he calmed himself down some, and this happened to be one of those times. All I could do was wait it out.

That was exactly what I did, too. After all, I had plenty of other things that needed to be done without hovering over him like a mother hen, and as it was, it would do me little good. The best thing for us to do was to go our separate ways for a couple of hours, and then we could try again.

I rarely ever wandered upstairs for any reason, and so when I did, there was always more work to be done than I anticipated. Dusting the shelves was the worst of it, though, which was why I started with that first. From top to bottom, just like my mother had taught me. However, that also meant I had to gather up all of the books in order to organize them all so as to be sure to keep from confusing them with one another. Unfortunately, I soon came to realize that a whole collection of books was missing... and it just so happened to be a part of the animal reference section.

"Gray, how many books do you have with you?' I called down the stairs. "You don't have to bring them up just yet, but I'm trying to take inventory." My only answer was absolute silence. "Gray? Are you still here?"

When there was no reply, I let loose a heavy sigh and stood up to the floor, dusting off my skirt while I did so, but I knew I would have no other choice than to go back down to the first floor for my records. It was troublesome, of course, but I didn't have many options at my disposal which meant it would have to do. Besides, other than stepping over the stacks of books I'd left on the floor, there was very little difficulty to be had in going through my desk. The only problem was finding the files as they had been lost under all my writings. None of which were very good by my judgement.

"Ah, there they are." I frowned as I held up the tattered manila folder, and I decided then that it was high time I found another place for all my scrawlings. "Maybe it would be for the best if they all went into the trash."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." I jumped, my hand flying to my chest as soon as I felt the man's breath on the back of my neck, but what wasn't surprising was how Kai only laughed at me. "You really shouldn't talk to yourself about the important things, you know. There could be someone listening... if you leave the door unlocked, that is."

I breathed in deeply, trying as best I could to calm myself down once again. I wasn't known to be an easy woman to startle, but it was the second time he managed to do so with so little effort. It was unnerving, really, and the fact I hadn't heard or seen him before he spoke made him all the more strange to me. "And why would they be important?" I asked in a weak attempt to keep my thoughts together. "No one will see any of them but me, after all."

"Well, I seem to recall you giving Gray a copy of one of your books last year," he replied with a knowing grin. I blushed to realize he was aware of how seriously I actually was about my writing, but he was quick to assure me that it was nothing to him. "Don't worry. He wouldn't even let me look at the cover," he said. "Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

"Um... yes?" To be honest, I had a hard time following his train of thought, but even when I readjusted my glasses and cleared my throat slightly, he just continued to smile in that cheeky way of his. "What is it you wanted to ask me? I'm afraid I don't have much time for us to sit and stare at one another."

"Of course not," he agreed before chuckling to himself. "You still have all those stories to throw out, right?" I was taken aback at first to hear the comment, but soon enough I began to frown as I narrowed my eyes and tapped my foot in annoyance. Not that he seemed to comprehend that my irritation was with him and not my writing at the moment. "Has Gray said anything unusual about me lately?"

"Aside from you not being at the inn at night? No, I can't say he has." Though it was a lie, I was confident in the way in which I had said it with no hesitation. I was sure he was convinced, too, because he didn't say much else. He only leaned back on his heels and gave me one last smile before stepping right back out the door just as silently as he came. Save for his good-bye, of course. One that made me raise an eyebrow as soon as he had gone.

"See you around then, Mares."


	9. Phase Nine: Il Lupo's Gioco Cosa

**Phase Nine**

**Il Lupo's Gioco Cosa**

**Claire**

"Hey, Claire... Could I talk to you for a minute?" I looked up from the fence post I had driven in to find Popuri resting her hand on the broken post next to me, but from what I could see, she didn't look quite like her cheerful self. She was still smiling, of course, but it seemed almost sad somehow. Like she didn't know what else to do with her face. "If you're not too busy, that is."

"No, I'm not busy," I lied, willing myself not to think too much about the current state of my field. What with all the big boulders still laying around until I saved up enough money to get my hammer upgraded, it was more than an eyesore. Still, it wasn't as if Popuri ever had any real problems- at least none that the whole town didn't all ready know about- so for her to come to me of all people, I was curious as to what could be so wrong. "Did something happen?"

"I guess so," she agreed. "Have you seen Kai around?"

My nose wrinkled at the thought of him. "No, I haven't." As far as I was concerned, it could stay that way, too. I didn't need to deal with him on my property when I already made it a point to avoid the man as much as possible. "Doesn't he move around a lot anyway?"

"Only when summer's over wherever he's at." She sniffled a little, but she kept herself from crying in front of me. "He's gotta be mad at me for something," she choked. "He's never stopping to me like this before..."

I thought to ask her if she would ever consider just leaving him, but I quickly decided against it. It just didn't seem right to me for some reason. After all, what did I know about love? I certainly didn't know enough to understand why she would stay with someone like him. A guy who didn't even care to tell he where he was and why wasn't worth crying over.

"Did you check at the inn?" Popuri just shook her head. "Well... we can always try there."

"Oh, thank you, Claire!" she squealed, wrapping me up into her arms. I was actually startled at first, not having been ready for it, but eventually my mind cleared enough that I hugged her back. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

With that, she began to drag me along behind her and into the streets of town. I was sure I saw Rick and Karen watching us from the poultry farm, but neither of them tried to rescue me. I even thought I heard her laugh which really shouldn't have hurt me as much as it did. Unfortunately, that was when I started to get angry. Angry at Karen for laughing, and angry at Rick for not helping me. Angry at Popuri for falling for such an idiot like that...

Most of all, though, I was angry at Kai for just being Kai.

"Hey, Ann! I have a question for you!" The inn door slammed against the wall as we came in, and I gave a little yelp as the sound burst in my ears. If she heard me, Popuri said nothing about it, but I did catch Harris staring at me from his post across the room. Of course, that was before he started to smile. "Ann!"

"For crying out loud, I hear you!" I jumped again, my hand reaching for the girl standing in front of me just as the red heard came storming out of the back kitchen. "You don't have to yell, you know!"

"Um... Ann?" I whispered. "You're yelling right now..." She didn't hear me, but although it frustrated me at first, I was actually grateful that she didn't. After all, I knew she wasn't the kind of person you wanted too much attention from. Not even the nice kind.

"Have you seen Kai a-"

"Kai, _again?"_ the waitress groaned, rolling her bright blue eyes. "I swear to the Goddess I'm gonna start charging him for having to keep all these damn messages." She put her hands on her bony hips as she said it, sounding annoyed and bored at the same time, but I could tell she was worried about him, too. "I don't know what his problem is. Disappearing like this and all..."

"So he's not here, either?" Just like that, it looked as if all the color and life had been drawn out of Popuri. I sight that almost made me sick to my stomach out of pity for her. "Has he come back at all?"

"Nope." I held back a frustrated sigh, but just when I was about to turn away and leave, I had another thought.

"Um, he still hasn't come to take any of his things yet out, though... Right?" The two looked back me with surprise, but soon enough Ann started to smile again. "He wouldn't leave without all that. At least... I wouldn't think so."

"That's right!" Once again, Popuri squealed once more with delight, and I found myself being whipped back around and dragged towards the front doors. "Thanks, Ann! We're gonna go and keep looking for Kai, but we'll be back. See you later!"

"B-but my farm. I..." If she heard my excuses, Popuri certainly didn't think they were worth listening to. In the end, all I could do was follow behind her as we went from one side of town to the other, and even after being told time and time again that no one had seen him, she kept going. That was until we passed by the library, and I pulled back hard enough to make her stop. "What about asking Mary?"

I thought it was a good idea, but the way she looked at me, Popuri certainly didn't seem convinced. "And why would we do that?" she asked. "He never goes to the library. It's boring in there."

"Well... we've tried everywhere else, haven't we?" She shrugged her shoulders, but I knew she wasn't about to even think about it. As far as she was concerned, it was the last place he would be, and I had to admit it did make more sense for him _not_ to be there. "How about the church then?"

"No, he... he doesn't like Carter very much," she explained. Then her shoulders fell back and she closed her eyes. "You know... He's been acting really weird lately. I mean, even before disappearing and all. It's like he's not even listening to me half the time." Somehow that didn't surprise me, but I kept my thoughts to myself. After all, she was upset enough without having to hear my opinion. "He never used to be like that, but maybe he's bored. I know I am."

"You know he's still here."

"Yeah, but he's not _here_ here." I tried to think of a way to comfort her, but I decided it was time for me to give in. Nothing I could say to her would make all that much of a difference. Not with the way she was acting. It was also at the same time that I began to understand just what Rick had to deal with every day, and I also had to wonder how he managed to do it for so long. "I just don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should just wait?" She glared at me, a first that I wasn't so sure I wanted to happen again, but I didn't say anything else. I was tired, and as far as I could tell, Kai would do what Kai was going to do. Even without having known him for very long, I knew that at least was true. His girlfriend was the only one who didn't realize it- just like Karen had said. "He'll come back," I assured her. "You just have to wait for him."

"Fine." I blinked in surprise as she stomped her foot. "Then I'll wait."

Before I could say anything back to her, she stormed away, leaving me to stand in front of the library all alone. I didn't mind, really, but I had to admit I was surprised to have see her throw a tantrum over something so pointless. Then again, I thought that her whole relationship was, so maybe I was just being unfair. "I just hope he comes around soon..."

After all, I was sure I wouldn't want to see what would happen if he didn't.

**Gray**

"Have you been waiting long, buddy?" I glared up at the other as he hung over the window sill, grinning more the Cheshire Cat than a sly wolf, but even I knew it wouldn't do me any good to snap at him. No matter how much I wanted to push him off the ledge and into the shrubs. "It's really too bad the moon isn't out tonight. Don't you agree?"

"Like I would care." After all, it wasn't like I was some shape shifter that was bound to it in the same way he was. "Is that the only reason you came back?"

"Not really," Kai replied, swinging himself up into the room. "Unlike those little fairy tales you've been reading up on, you already know that I change whenever I want. A lot more convenient if you ask me, but it does make things more difficult when villagers try to figure out who's making all those problems for them."

"And what kind of 'problems' are you making exactly?" I challenged. He only smiled, a playful glint in his eye, but he kept quiet. No doubt because he was guilty as sin. "Why are you so goddamn stubborn?"

"Wait, _you're_ the one asking _me_ that question?" He burst into laughter. "Now there's something new! Can't say I'd ever think that would happen, but I guess there's always a first time for everything. Besides, it's not like there's such a thing as never. Am I right?" When he caught me glaring at him, he quieted down, but he still couldn't keep himself from chuckling. "Sorry. It just caught me as funny is all," he explained. "I'm really not trying to hide anything from you, Gray. It's just I've never had to explain this kind of thing to someone before... Like I said, though, there's no such thing as never, so I guess it's about time, huh?"

"Then start talking." Kai just raised an eyebrow. "You tell me you're a werewolf and take me on a fucking run around, and then all of a sudden, you decide to disappear for a week. Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

"You're not asking the right questions," he insisted, shaking his head. "I can't tell you what I'm doing because I'm only doing what I always do. It's not like I have a motive for it. I've just always been like this."

"Always?"

"I didn't even stay with my own pack, Gray, so why do you think I'd stay around here?" He clamped his mouth shut as soon as he said it, but it was too late for him to take it back. He'd said too much. "Guess that cat's out of the bag, huh?"

"There's a lot more where that came from," I growled, "and I'll be damned if I don't get every last thing out of you toni-"

Just as I was about to finish, we heard the door click. We both jumped, and without warning, he ripped back one of the chairs and plopped himself down into it. However, we breathed a little easier when Cliff was the only one to slip into the room. Not that it could've been anyone else aside from Ann, but we knew all too well that she wouldn't hesitate to listen in on our conversation. Especially if it was about something so bizarre.

"Hey, guys." The boy's voice was quiet, barely loud enough to be heard, but I still sighed and muttered under my breath in frustration. A reaction that made him raise his eyebrows. "Did I catch you in the middle of something?"

"Not really," Kai assured him with an uneasy grin. "I think it's just been a long day for the both of us." Even though I scowled, I had to admit the bastard was a good liar. Not that I really didn't expect for him to be. After all, he'd have to be to have lived as long as he had with that kind of a secret. "Same for you, I suppose?"

"I wish," the other sighed, sitting down on his bed. "I really just want to find a job, you know? I don't need much, but... I'd like to be able to have some extra money on me."

"Can't say I know anyone who wouldn't," Kai agreed. "Problem is, Cliff, you have to get out there and talk to people if you want to get some work around here. It's not like the city where you can just slip in and out when you want to."

"Never seems to be a problem for you," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Is it?"

"I'm a special case," he replied. "Besides, if you'll remember, I'm not exactly all that well liked around this town. I think it'd be different for our friend here, though. At least Doug and Ann are behind him if nothing else." Then he smiled. "I don't even have that much."

It was at that point that I'd had enough. I could tell there wasn't going to be any chance for me to get the answers I wanted, so there was no reason for me to bother staying in the room. If he was going to tell me anything, he would find me later. Plain and simple.

Neither man tried to stop me when I went to leave the room. Both of them were used to me walking away from a conversation, so there wasn't any reason for them to chase after me. The real problem came when I ran into Ann on the stairs, and although I tried to pass by her with only a sharp nod, she grabbed a hold of my shirt and held me there.

"Hey, is Kai up there by any chance?"

"Does it matter?" She nodded, and given the look she had in her eyes, I knew she had questions just like I did. "Yeah, he's up there," I told her. "He's talking to Cliff."

"Thanks." She brushed past me then, calling out the other's name as she ran up the stairs, but I didn't wait around to find out what was on her mind. As far as I could tell, it wasn't any of my business. I had enough to deal with on my own. Some of which I couldn't even put words to.

The bar was filled the usual suspects, of course. I didn't even look at the older crowd that was there, despite Duke when he tried to get my attention, and after making sure the people I was looking for were there, I went to join Rick and Karen at the front counter. They seemed surprised to see me, but neither of them said anything about it. Not that I was too sure they could give how much wine they usually drank between them.

"Well, Gray, what can I get for you?" It was Doug who had spoken to me first. He knew as well as I did that I wasn't there for a drink, but then he caught me off guard. In the way that only the older folk seemed to be able to do. "You don't usually come down here this late at night... unless you've got something on your mind, that is."

"It's nothing," I said, looking him right in the eye. "Just haven't been able to sleep much lately."

"So I've heard." He lingered there for a time, his thick fingers drumming on the bar, but just when I thought he was about to leave, he reached into the pocket of his shirt. "Here." He threw an envelope down in front of me. "Don't know if this'll help you any, but it's mighty interesting if you ask me."

I eyed him carefully before picking it up, and immediately, I felt uneasy. Judging by the yellowed corners and brittle paper, it was old, but when I tried to read the front, I was even more confused. "Marin? What kind of name is that?"

"No idea," he sighed. "Some guy brought it in a couple of years ago and told me to give it to that Marin character, but I'll be damned if I've ever seen him around. Don't think I've even heard of him in this town or any other."

"It's open," I said after my finger ran over the seal. The man's face reddened, but I didn't care whether or not he was the one to open it. I just wanted to read what was inside. "Can I read it?"

"You can try, but I doubt you'll get much out of it," he huffed. "It's written in a different language for one thing... and I can't seem to make heads or tails of any of it. Seems like whoever it's for is some kind of big shot, though. What with all the signatures and all."

To be honest, I paid little attention to the man while pulling out the paper tucked inside. At first- I was worried that the letter might fall apart in my hands because it was so frail and thin, but it held up well enough. However, like Doug had said, there was no way to read it. After the first line, I even gave up.

_"Nos of plures voco vos of unus in conveniens ut voco of universum ut theca totus res..."_

Looking at the bottom, though, I was even more lost.

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini... these are all constellations," I thought out loud. "Well, I don't know about Uetulo and... Libido?" Next to me I heard Karen start to laugh, but I just glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"That's astrology," she explained with a drunken snort. "You know, like the horoscopes in those girl magazines?" Then she began to sneer as she turned her head to look at Doug. "If you ask me, it's just some jerk trying to pull one over on you. I'd throw the stupid thing out." The man frowned, and then he sighed and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because if it isn't a prank, I'll be giving this place a bad name." I looked back at the letter in my hands, feeling the feathery edges and letting my eyes drift over the poorly written scrawl once more. Why did it look so damn familiar if I couldn't read it? "Anyway, until that Marin person shows up, I plan on keeping it safe."

I might have nodded in agreement and even handed it back to him, but I couldn't say I did it willingly. There was something important in that letter, and whether it was mine or not, one way or another...

I was going to find out just what it was about.


	10. Phase Ten: Snare Lupo

**Phase Ten**

**Snare Lupo**

**Kai**

"And where the hell have you been?" I tried my best just to look away, but even when I did, I could feel Ann's gaze picking me apart. She had never been an easy girl to please, but it was especially true lately. Not that I could really blame her for being so angry with me. After all, there were apparently more people out looking for me than I thought, and I was sure every one of them had come to her for help. "Are you listening to me?"

"Ouch! Yes, I hear you!" She gave my ear another sharp tug. "All right, all right! I'm sorry!"

"You better be." She finally let go of me, but I could still feel my earlobe burning from her grip. Making me wonder- not for the first time- if she was possibly one of my own. "Do you have any idea what I've been dealing with lately? Gray was bad enough without your girlfriend coming here. You wanna know how hard it is to lie to a girl like that and tell her that her man hasn't been around when I saw him just that morning?"

"Honestly, Ann, I didn't know it was going to take me so long," I assured her with an innocent smile. "You know how it is with family... They never want you to leave." I could tell by the way she raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips that she wasn't buying it, so after rubbing the back of my neck thinking of something to say, I tried again. "Besides, I came back, didn't I?"

"Why not go on and tell Popuri that?" she challenged. "I'm sure she cares a hell of a lot more than I do right now."

There was certainly no arguing with that. To be honest, I hadn't even thought about going to see her, but I guessed it made sense. It wasn't like I had never snuck over there before... The only problem was what to say to her after all that time that I had been away.

"Fair enough," I agreed. Glancing back into the room where Cliff was still sitting, I smiled again, but when I looked back at Ann, I was more than a little nervous. "Oh, come on. What else do you want me to say?"

"What about my-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Like I said the other night, I've put your tip under the sheets in the next room," I whispered. "I don't want to make any more problems around here, so I think it's best we keep it quiet. Don't you?" She nodded weakly, her eyes still wide with surprise, and it was only then that I pulled my hand back away. "That's a good girl."

"What'd you just say to her?" I glanced up to Cliff now standing in the doorway. He didn't look angry or even upset, but as I stepped back from her, I still did my best to look as innocent as possible. Not that I really thought it could work when he had caught me red handed as it were.

"Nothing she didn't already know," I reassured him. "Don't worry. It's not really that big of a deal." To emphasize my point, I even patted her on her red little head. "Now... I've got some catching up to do with a lady friend of mine, so I'll let you guys have all the fun up here. How about it?"

I really didn't want to be so hard on either of them, but it was getting harder and harder for me to keep my alternative lifestyle a secret. It was a shame, too, because I had grown to like the place. After all, it was a quiet town, and until recently, it was easy for me to slip in and out without too much hassle. Now, though, I was starting to realize the problem with living with so few people.

Anyone who was much of anything had to know everything about everyone else.

Of course, another thing that was nice about the town was that it took so little time to get where a person needed to. Thus, it wasn't long before I found myself standing in front of Chicken Lil's, but after getting there, I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to make up with Popuri, but I had to wonder if I really wanted to. She was a wonderful girl- cheerful, affectionate, loving, and all the rest- but I just couldn't see us ever working out. Still, I always found myself at a loss for how to tell her.

"Maybe I should just come out with it..."

"Come out with what?" My mouth went dry as soon as I heard her voice, and I had to force myself to smile as Popuri stepped out from beside the house. She didn't look particularly happy to see me, but at the same time, she didn't look all that mad. If she was much of anything, it was lonely. "I was looking everywhere for you," she continued, her voice unusually soft. "Claire told me I should wait, but..."

"Sorry it took me so long, doll." Popuri didn't even flinch as I kissed her on the head, but I still felt my heart sink lower in my chest. Having her break my heart with a look like that was even worse than having her mad at me. "I just want to see a few people... my family, actually. I was coming back."

"Then why couldn't I meet them, too?" As soon as she said it, she started to break down and cry. Hardly a first for her, but it had an affect all the same. "Is it because of me? Rick? Or are you just bored?"

"Now I didn't say it was any of that," I tried to assure her. "It's just I don't think you'd be interested in them. They're not exactly... our kind of people. If you know what I mean." I knew it was a lame excuse, but it was the best I could come up with without completely lying to her. It was bad enough I had to say as much as I did. My only saving grace was that I wouldn't have to worry whether or not she thought I had been cheating on her. Because if there was one thing to really make her angry, it was that.

"Kai? Am I... important to you?"

"Of course you are," I agreed. "If you weren't, why would I bother being here? You know as well as I do that Rick's coming back soon. I've got to be crazy for you if I know that and I'm still here." She couldn't help but giggle to hear that. She stopped pretty quickly after I kissed her, though, but she didn't seem to mind. It only made her all the more inviting. "Now... how's about you and I-"

"Kai, you son of a bitch!"

"Uh oh," I chuckled after a heavy sigh. "Looks like we've got trouble all over again." I almost laughed to see Rick trying to run, but I couldn't hold back when he fell flat on his face in the street. Even if I didn't have a keen enough nose to smell it on him, it was obvious he had a little too much wine. "Do you want me to help him?"

"No," she huffed. Then, with a pout, she looked back up at me and crossed her arms over her ample chest. "It's his own stupid fault anyway."

"True." Unfortunately, by that time, Rick had gotten back on his feet and started another charge. I gave his sister one more kiss just to irritate him, and like a shot, I was off again. Like always, it was a thrill, but it was also a short-lived one. After all, he was hardly a threat with so much drink in him, and it wasn't long before I heard him fall again. "Serves him right, though."

"Serves who right?" I glanced over by the sign post in the square to find Gray standing there. For the first time, he had actually managed to take me by surprise. Not only did I not see him, but I didn't smell him either. At least... it wasn't the same scent what I associated with him. Sure, he still smelled like an old coal stove, but it was his underlying scent that bothered me. It was different, and at the same time, it was oddly familiar.

"Ah, it's nothing," I said at last. "Just ran into Rick. You know- same old, same old." I studied Gray for a while longer, but not finding anything unusual about him, I went on. "Did you come looking for me again?"

"Yeah." His eyes were dark as he said it, but as far as I could tell, he wasn't any more annoyed than usual. In fact, he seemed to be genuinely curious about something. "You know how you said I wasn't asking the right questions earlier? Well, I think I have one for you."

"Do you now?" I grinned, wondering just what he had come up with in such a short amount of time. "Go on. Ask me anything," I prodded him. "It's not like we've got much to lose, right?"

"Who's Marin?"


	11. Phase Eleven: Lupo's Segreto

**Phase Eleven**

**Lupo's Segreto**

**Gray**

One minute, I ask a simple question. The next, I get punched in the damn face. At least I would have if I hadn't managed to catch his fist.

"How do you know my name?" Kai's voice was little more than a growl as he said it, but it was his eyes that held my attention. They had turned, but this time, his pupils were slit more like a cat's than a wolf's. "Who told you my name?"

"No one's told me shit," I said, "and that's the same problem I've had since the beginning." To be honest, it was the first time I had ever seen him lose his temper, but I was too stubborn to really care. I could see his teeth begin to sharpen as his lip curled back into a snarl, and for whatever reason, some part of me told me to do the same. "That's enough."

He blinked, his eyes returning to normal, and took a step back. He looked confused for a moment, and then everything went to the way it was before. Almost as if nothing had happened at all. "Ah... mi spiace. I mean, I'm sorry." If it was strange to see him angry, it was even weirder for me to see Kai of all damn people being embarrassed. "It's just that no one's called me that for years. Centuries even..."

"So Marin is your real name then." He cringed when I said it, but he didn't deny it. I couldn't really blame him for changing it, though, since it wasn't something I would want to be called either. "Why'd you get so pissed about it? Did you hate them that much?"

"My family?" he asked. "Well, we don't exactly see 'eye to eye,' you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." It was a lame answer, but I knew I felt the same way about my own family. That was the only reason the why I tried to let it go. Even so, I couldn't help wanting to ask for more. "Doug has a letter for you," I said. "He showed it to me earlier, but I didn't understand any of it."

"Was it signed by anyone?" The way he asked was enough to pique my interest, but I kept quiet. I watched his eyes begin to turn, and as soon as he realized it, he calmed himself down again. "It was them. There were ten of them, weren't there?"

"Yeah, but Karen said that they were just horoscopes or whatever. Don't ask me what she's on about because I sure as hell don't have a fricking clue." I was trying to bait him, but he was too clever to fall for that. He knew something was up, and for once, he wasn't having any of it.

"Gray, I don't want to talk about it," Kai warned, his voice deepening again. "I know you want answers, but this isn't something you should be concerned with. It's my problem, not yours, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"Must be pretty important guys for you to be so angry about it."

"They are," he agreed, "but their business is with me. I don't want you getting yourself wrapped up in it... As it is, I don't have anything to do with them." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "If you start trying to look into these things, that just means I have to put up with them again."

Even though I wanted to keep him talking, I decided to end it there. The last thing I needed was for him to run off again, and I knew that was just what he was thinking of doing, too. "Don't get so riled up. They probably don't even know you're still here after two years."

"No, they know," he insisted. "If I ever leave, they'll just have someone pick it up and follow me wherever."

"But why here?" After all, Kai never stayed in any one place for long, so it didn't make sense for them to leave it in the middle of nowhere. Thinking about it, though, I guessed it made sense if only because Mineral Town was just about the only place he kept coming back to. "You're not leaving any time soon, are you?"

"I don't think so," he said with another sigh. "Like I said, if I did, they would just follow me. They're a stubborn bunch... even more than you are when I think about it."

We stood in silence then, neither of us sure of what to say at that point, but I finally decided it was time for me to go. There was nothing else to talk about, and I was sick of trying to deal with him. At least when it came to who and what he was. All it was doing was leading me around in circles.

"Gray." I stopped and looked behind me to see Kai staring back at me. He seemed more like himself, grinning like an idiot, but when I met his gaze, he looked confused again. He hid it well enough, though. "Just... be careful. Okay?"

I shrugged him off, not saying a word, but I still had to wonder just what it was I had to be careful of.

-/-

**Mary**

"This is all going a bit too far for my tastes."

I frowned to see the four books that were scattered about the desk. The library had only just closed, but as usual, Gray had left all of it for me to organize. In the beginning, I had thought it was refreshing to see him so passionate about educating himself, but it had since become somewhat of a bother.

He had moved away from wolves and werewolves and onto languages. It was a curious shift of interest, and yet at the same time I knew he always had a reason for what he did.

Perhaps that was why I was so keen to help him with his search. As frustrated as I was with the mess, I still sat down and began to pool over the books he had been browsing through. Every one was opened to a different language from French to Spanish and even Italian and Greek, but it was hard for me to find any common connection between any of them. Just what was he trying to do?

"Oh dear..." I quietly gasped as a small slip of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up to find Gray's unusually neat handwriting on the other side, but what made me wonder all the more was what he had written. _Nos of plures voco vos of unus in conveniens ut voco of universum ut theea totus res..._ "This is Latin!"

Having had such a revelation, I hurried back upstairs to find my mother's Latin texts. They were buried in the far back of the room in the reference section, but when I found it, I felt my heart swell with encouragement. I was just as quick to return downstairs after having found the book, and in my enthusiasm, I almost tore the first few pages. However, though I was sure to slow down, I still was rather excited when my own research began to bear fruit.

"'We of the many... summon you of the one... in accordance to the summoning of the universe... that envelops all things?' What an archaic manner of speech." I sat back in my seat, mulling over the words over and over again, but I eventually came to realize that I would not find peace until I had told the man of what I had found. "But first, these need to be put back."

By the time I had put everything away, evening was starting to fall. I knew it was a sign that autumn would soon be upon us. A stray thought reminded me that it also meant Kai would be leaving, and while I couldn't be absolutely sure, it was safe to assume things would most likely begin to calm down. Or so I could hope anyway.

I walked along in silence, the scrap of paper held tight in my hand, and while I waved to Harris when I passed by, no one else seemed to be about. I paid it little mind. Most people were home enjoying dinner as I should be, and while a few might wander down to the bar later on, they would be home by ten. Hardly a long night in the opinion of a girl who had grown up in the city.

When I came into the inn, I was surprised to see Kai sitting alone. The rest of the bar was empty, but although that was commonplace enough, I was still wary. After all, in all the times during which we had spoken, he had always been a bit off. Not that I was ready to believe he was a werewolf by any means as it was too far fetched for me just yet. There was no logic to it.

"Hello there, Mares," he said as he glanced back at me. "I'm going to guess you're here for Gray?"

"Yes," I agreed. "I am." I swallowed rather hard to meet his gaze, but he only smiled as usual. For some reason, though, it sent a cold shiver down my spine, and it frustrated me that I was unable to understand why. "You're here rather early."

"Not a lot of people going down to the beach these days," he replied. "I'm actually thinking of leaving earlier this year because of it... Probably after the festival or something."

"I see." There was very little else I could think to say to him, and so I slowly began to make my way up the stairs. However, I picked up speed when I saw out of sight, and even then, I felt like he was watching me. It was only after I reached the top of the stairs and looked back that I was absolutely sure he was no where to be seen. _There's nothing to worry about,_ I assured myself. _He's just like anyone else. Not strange at all._

I knocked on the guest room door and waited. I could hear Gray muttering to himself and the creek of the bed frame as he stood, and with that I was more than aware that I had woken him up. A troubling thought to be sure.

_"What?"_ I flinched as the door slammed open, but he didn't apologize for it. Instead, he got all the more irritated. "Listen, I'm sorry about the damn books. Just... put 'em away for now, and I'll put them away from now on. Okay?"

Although I had come by to try and help him, I had trouble keeping my patience with him. "To be perfectly honest, Gray, I didn't come here about the books, but since you so _kindly_ mentioned it, I would appreciate if you would please take better care of them," I replied. "I certainly don't come into your grandfather's business and take the tools off the wall and leave them for you to pick up."

"If you didn't want me to leave them there, you could've damn well have told me."

"Oh, yes, because you so often tell me what's on _your_ mind."

"Even when I did, you didn't believe a damn word of it."

"How could I?" I demanded. "It doesn't make any logical sense, Gray. People don't just physically become something they're not. It's not possible."

"I know what I saw!" When he yelled at me, my whole body seemed to go ice cold. It was not as if he had never lost his temper in front of me before, but I was still startled by the veracity in his voice. A feeling that only grew as he took a hold of my shoulders and shook me. "And he's shown me himself that it's true. Go ask him. He'll show you."

"You're hurting me." I had tried to be firm, but my eyes still stung with tears. Gray hadn't really hurt me, but in saying so, I managed to get him to stop at least. He let go, his face having gone pale, and I knew he was upset by what he had done. I even heard him mutter an apology as he put his hand over his face to calm himself. "Are you all right?"

"What the hell do you think?"

I chose not to let him upset me again, but it was hard for me to bite my tongue. He pulled his hand away from his face, and once I took a look at him, I could see the heavy dark bags under his eyes. It was apparent he hadn't had any sleep for a very long time. So much so that I thought it might even explain what he had been experiencing- not that I would mention it to him after he had just gotten out of a rage.

"You left this," I offered, holding the slip of paper out to him. Gray snatched it away from me, but as soon as he saw what I had written, he looked surprised. "I translated it for you," I explained, "although I don't really understand why it's important to you."

"Thanks..."

It was then that he shut the door, and I found myself sighing just to try and break the silence that followed. I was upset, of course, which I guess was only natural. No one liked being talked to in that way, after all, and I certainly was no exception. I just had to hope that things between Gray and I would not become any worse because, honestly...

I wasn't so sure I could bring myself to see him any more.


	12. Phase Twelve: Arribaderci al Lupo

**Author's Note:** A very short chapter this time around, but what I have planned for Kai's part is too different from what I have written here. Not sure when I'll have that finished, but I'll do my best not to make the wait too long.

-/-

**Phase Twelve**

**Arribaderci al Lupo**

**Claire**

Two knocks were all I needed to know who had come to see me. After all, even Rick didn't bother to wait until I opened the door. I tried just to ignore it, but when I heard the third knock, I gave up. People like him just didn't know when to take a hint and leave.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, trying to sound pleasant. "I'll be right there." I was doing my best to be confident, and I was sure to tell myself not to worry. However, as soon as I saw his face and that cracked grin, my old anxieties got the better of me. "Hello... Kai."

"Ah, so it is you," he mused. "The way you were talking in there, I thought you were someone else."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused. "I mean... it's not like I really said anything..." I shook my head and sighed again. "Do you need something? I only came in for lunch, so if you-"

"I just need someone to tell Popuri I'm leaving," Kai explained. I stared in disbelief, but his smile stayed. "I usually wait around until the Firework Festival is over, but things are supposed to start cooling down tonight."

"Then... why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Because Zack's boat leaves after eight."

"And you're just going to leave without telling Popuri?"

"You're going to tell her, though."

"No. No, _you_ tell her," I snapped. "We've talked about this before. I'm not her boyfriend." Kai blinked and took a step back, but I took one step forward. I'd had enough of him and his twisting of my words. "If you want to know what I think... I think she'd be better off without you anyway!"

At first, he looked surprised, but it wasn't long until he started to laugh. The grin that spread across his face was the biggest one yet. As for why he was laughing at all, I had no idea. Kai wasn't exactly someone I could understand. No one else seemed to understand him, though, so at least I wasn't the only one.

"Maybe you're right," I agreed at last. "That might be what she needs to hear, but is it what she _wants_ to hear?"

"I don't know," I replied, closing my eyes as I bowed my head. "Probably not... but it's what's best for her." Her heart was already breaking, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Why would I make it even more painful for her by telling her he was going to leave her all alone again? "She's my friend... and Rick's sister. That means we have to look out for even when she's not willing to do it herself."

Kai's grin slipped away then and was replaced by a much darker expression. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Rick." He laughed again, but this time it was a forced sound. It was like it burned his throat just to say the name. "If you're trying to impress him, you might try to be yourself," he suggested, his eyes looking past me. "Like the girl I heard in there."

He turned his back on me then. He looked like he was trying to decide just how much to say, but in the end, he walked away. He gave a half-hearted wave as he headed into the forest again. It wasn't the first time I had seen him wander into the trees, but it didn't make sense this time. If he was going to leave so soon, didn't he need to go back to the inn?

"He's impossible!" I hissed after his back vanish into the woods. "Why does he even come here?" Turning on my heel, I stormed back into the house and slammed the door, but it wasn't enough. I didn't even care about him, and I was still frustrated. Just why did he do these things? "I hate him..." I muttered, nails digging into my scalp. "I hate him. I hate him! I _hate_ him!"

But Popuri still loved him.


End file.
